Blood and Chocolate
by The Black Hawke
Summary: No one asks for their fate. I certaintily didn't ask for mine. Trapped in a castle like some twisted fairy tale with creatures who call themselves vampires. There is also the fact that one of them, Alec, has a personal grudge against the decision for me to stay here.
1. The Road not Taken

**Disclaimer **–

Twilight and all of its charactersStephanie Meyer

Scarlett Fox © _The Black Hawke_

_This story line is being reviewed and I am rewriting it. Due to me losing some of obsession with Teen Titans I decided to revise it and because I can't write them in character… _

**¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ **

The office buzzes with activity.

People swarm around each other's desks trying to piece together the puzzle.

The desks were stacked with piles of papers that would often get knocked down.

Friends of mine have dark rings under their eyes right now; I expect that I'm no different.

Over the past few days recent calls about disappearing relatives had been brought to our attention. At the start of this only a small group of people were looking into the disappearances

Although, that was before we had the phones ringing nonstop about missing relatives or friends. Then finding the citizens had become our top priority.

Let me introduce myself…I'm Scarlett Fox.

I am the youngest FBI agent in this building. I have black hair with bright blue eyes.

I am five feet and seven inches tall and I weigh 141 pounds. My friends say that I should put on a little more weight and that it is unhealthy that I am underweight for my height.

Despite my lack of physical strength I am very agile and have a dead-shot aim. Very useful in my line of work, wouldn't you agree?

Since you know enough about me I'll get back to the point…

"Hey Scarlett," I looked up from my report. I took a sip of my French vanilla tea to freshen up.

"Connor please give me some good news." I state setting my tea down and rubbing my temples.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. I raised an eyebrow and waited for the news.

"Can't tell if it's good or bad Scar." Connor admitted using my nickname. "Connor you can tell me, I won't shoot the messenger." I reassured him. He was always nervous around me, can't say I blame him…mostly I'm a shoot first ask questions later type of agent.

"Richard wants to see you in his office," Connor replies looking somewhat relieved.

"Better not keep the boss waiting then," I said standing up. I stretch the soreness out of my stiff muscles. Damn paperwork. Why couldn't being an FBI just be field work?

I glanced at the clock. 9:58 pm. Ugh. Shit. I stifle a yawn.

"Thanks Connor," I called over my shoulder walking away. Effortlessly I maneuvered through the crowded office.

I reached Richard's office and knocked three times. The plate on his door had his whole name 'Taylor L. Richard' but we all called him Richard. I barely picked up his permission to come in until he opened the door for me.

_Step lightly Scarlett, he's likely __**not**__ in a good mood right now… _I remind to myself.

"Fox." Richard grunted. "Richard." I addressed politely. "Don't pull that polite goody two shoes shit on me, Fox." Richard snapped.

One of my eyebrows perked up in question. Richard sighed and rubbed his temples.

I took a moment to observe his office to see what kind of mood he was in. Papers were stacked in a mess on top of each other. On the coffee table there were several empty mugs which I presumed were filled with coffee. I noticed the McDonalds bags in the trash bin next to his desk. Richard himself looked like a zombie. His clothes were wrinkled with some grease stains on them. His eyes are bloodshot and have dark circles under them. In the state of his office and himself, he is in a very irritable mood right now.

"Did anything happen in the case?" I ask coolly. Richard slowly nods in agreement. Though his posture and facial feature suggest whatever the news is it isn't good.

"More people went missing." Richard gruffly states returning back to his show case personality.

"How many?" I ask. As I sit in the chair I notice Richard hasn't bathed recently.

"23 people in all. Four families with children, the youngest one was 3 years old and one mother had an 8 month old child on the way…" Richard replied grimly then he hands me a file on all the victims.

I skim through the folder and pictures of people, young and old. The only thing that they have in common is that they were reported missing when visiting Italy.

Seconds passed by as silence filled the room. The noise from the office outside was muffled.

"Why did you call me?" I ask. This many reported missing in another country would attract government attention. "I'm sending you to investigate." Richard gruffly interrupted.

That stopped me and for a moment I thought about it.

"Why me?" I ask. "You get the damn job done that's why." Richard replies gruffly.

"Generally someone else on a higher position goes to investigate. Even then wouldn't the president simply ask the country to try and find them?"

"They tried that. The Italian government is denying an action that they were involved." Richard looks annoyed at the mention of the Italian government.

"CIA?" I ask. Richard sighs then stands up and scratches his head. "I should have told you this a month ago but you were so busy with that case…" He mutters.

I raise an eyebrow and wait for him. "Fox, you were supposed to work as a CIA agent last month because they are short on potential recruits."

"And?" I prod. Short on recruits? That's a first…

"They pulled some strings and you are officially known now to every higher up as a CIA agent. However since you were working on a case they made an agreement with me that once you were done with that case, you would report to them. This mission is your first mission."

"Alright. I'm not exactly pleased how they did it and why they didn't tell me, but I agree to their terms." I say calmly. Richard nods to himself.

"Do we have any leads?" I ask. "I asked Connor to look into this for a while because you were all busy with this. But he needed the whole office so we have this shit storm." Richard sighs then says, "But he's just doing his job. And he's damn good at it."

I nod to myself. Without Connor we would have had a lot of cases marked as failures. Richard turns around then shuffles through his files then hands me a crisp looking file.

"All the people that go missing travel to Italy specifically Volterra. They all took the tour to a castle privately owned that allows tours for a day. Every three days a tour group goes in and doesn't come back."

"Why isn't the Italian police force looking into this?" I ask suspicious.

"They claim that the owners are looking into themselves and they haven't replied to me in few days either."

"They're stalling?" I ask.

Richard nods.

"I'm going to assume that you want me to travel to Volterra and sign up for this tour then try to get out alive and find out what happened to the missing citizens, right?" I ask sarcastically.

"That is exactly it Fox." Richard replies a serious look on his face.

"I hope there's more to this plan. Like how I'm going to manage to survive this encounter." I state.

Richard gives me a dismissive wave then says, "You'll survive."

The silence is my que to leave the room. I gather my coat and organize my desk back to the original neatness I had it four days ago.

I pull on my coat and walk back to my car.

**- Time Skip - **

I flick the light on in my house and shrugged off my coat. The pale blue colored walls are lined with painted pictures. I walk into the kitchen and prepare myself a sandwich or two.

The moment I open the pack of salami my tabby, Ron, bounces onto the counter. Despite him being almost a year old he isn't much larger than when he was a kitten.

His orange eyes look at me then at the salami almost as if saying, _Are you going to eat that? If not, then can I have it? _

His tail curls like a question mark and he meows continuously like he is trying to spark conversation with me. I walk to the fridge to get the loaf of bread and not a second passes by before Ron makes his move. I glance over my shoulder to see what the mischievous tabby is doing. Already he is already dragging the salami towards his makeshift dish towel bed on the counter.

I sigh and put the loaf on the counter and play a small game of tug-o-war with the persistent tabby, even though I could rip the plastic package from Ron's jaws I won't because it probably hurts him more that it will ever hurt me.

Finally sensing defeat Ron gives up and tries another tactic. I quickly make the sandwich and put the ingredients safely away from Ron. Ron decides this is the perfect moment to get on my good side and starts purring like a motor.

He meows a few times between purring and he is always rubbing against my legs. I roll my eyes at his antics then walk slowly over to the coach. Sometimes I wonder if he really is a cat…

Ron, being the wonderful mind-reading cat he is, trots ahead of me then lies down on his favorite cushion on the couch. I sit down on the couch and turn on the surround sound system and turn on my iPod and shuffle the songs. I switch the volume so it isn't blasting around the house though.

Ron gets up from his side and then promptly sits on my lap. Knowing it is hopeless to get the tabby off or stay off my lap, I let Ron snooze.

In the background the song, _The Fantasy _by 30 Seconds to Mars plays and I finish my sandwich and set the plate on the coffee table in front of the couch. Ron shoots up from his sleep and inspects the plate for any food left.

While he searches for food he makes a peculiar sound that he always chirps or hums when investigating. It is like an "hmm,", but in a higher pitch since he is a cat.

After making a complete sweep of the living room and the kitchen Ron returns and looks at me with sad kitten eyes.

"No human food for you," I say casually and lean back and relax.

Ron meows pleadingly and leaps from the table and onto my lap. Then the tabby climbs up my torso. He then goes to licking my hair and my cheek which irritably has a scratch on it. I sigh and gently push the persistent tabby away.

Notice how I mention persistent so many times before mentioning Ron. Ron isn't giving up and he curls up behind my head and acts like a pillow. I glance at the clock, it is almost midnight.

Ugh. Tomorrow is going to be hell… I reluctantly roll off the couch and almost land on my face in the process.

Ron meows and I look at the tabby. His eyes seem to glow with an amused light by my reaction.

_Why did you do such a silly and careless thing like that? _

I get up and walk to bathroom to get ready for bed. Since you know the drill of getting ready for bed I'll skip this part and just inform you of what happened next…

I slipped on my tank top and shorts despite it being the middle of winter because I often felt uncomfortably hot in anything else.

One last check then I'm going to bed… I checked the doors to see if they were locked and then checked the windows. I neatly put away any important files and then chose my clothes for tomorrow.

I grab my gun from the kitchen counter and place it next to my bed in an open shelf compartment in the nightstand.

Call me paranoid if you want to but I have been targeted by criminals before and a crime lord had the nerve and arrogance to attack my home personally. You can take a good guess as to how the show went. I would not be informing you right know if I had lost to him…

I get into bed and pull the sheets over my body. I huddle to myself trying to get warm while sleeping on my side. I'm shivering as Ron jumps on my bed and flops down by my face and rolls on the sheets like a dog. He licks my nose and meows and purrs happily then pokes his head under the sheets.

I lift the heavy quilt up like a curtain and he walks in then curls up happily by my stomach. Out of habit my hand reaches for the soft fur and then strokes the cat's soft fur. I scratch Ron under his chin or what I'm guessing is his chin. I can't see as well in the dark as he can in this form.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day…


	2. A Devil Never Cries

**Disclaimer -**

**- Twilight © Stephanie Meyer **

**- Scarlett Fox © The Black Hawke**

**¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ **

I slam my hand down on the ringing alarm clock and bang my wrist on the corner of the nightstand. Only six hours of sleep.

Damn…The joint throbs dully with pain… Slowly I moved my wrist then I get out of bed.

Hmm?

I turned and looked behind me. Ron meows and I walk back to the bed. Ron crouches and then leaps at me.

Thank god that I had quick reflexes or I would have had his claw marks running down the front of my chest. I caught the tabby and he crawled up onto my shoulders. I reached up and casually scratched him behind the ears. He started purring again.

I walked to the bathroom and gently picked up Ron from my shoulder and set him on the toilet seat. I slipped off my clothes then stepped into the shower and I set the hot water to run.

Hmm? Meow.

Ron poked his head in the shower on the far end and meowed again. I raised an eyebrow at the tabby. Then again he had been doing this almost all the time I had showers. Despite the accident that he created when I took him in when he was a kitten.

I'll spare you the details but I will tell you this. He was attempting to jump from the toilet seat to the bathtub rim. _Attempting_.

I grab my shampoo and lather my hair then rinse. The hot water is soothing to my sore muscles and I scrub off the layer of sweat that I forgot to remove yesterday. This leaves my skin slightly pink and I reluctantly turn the water off and slip out of the shower and wrap a gray towel around me. I grab another towel and use it to soak up some of the water from my hair then I dry it off with the hair dryer.

I drag my large duffle bag that is 36" by 18" and fold several articles of clothing inside. 3 short sleeved shirts, t pairs of long slacks, 1 pair of shoes, 1 denim jacket, my passport, my badge, my driver's license, car keys, and my toiletries.

Hastily I sip the bag and then walk to my room to change. That is when I hear this shuffling sound like when children play in autumn leaves but without the children laughing. Seconds later Ron comes in chasing and batting around a formal-looking envelope. Quickly I rush over and rescue the envelope before he rips it apart.

Good thing too I discover as I open the envelope and discover my plane ticket and that my plane leaves at 8:15 AM, four hours to get ready and to get to the nearest airport which is about 45 minutes away… if I travel on the highway at 70 mph.

I live on a farm that I inherited from my parents when they passed away during a car crash. By then they had paid off the property and the house and I was left with a two story house, a horse farm, and 40 acres of land that is mostly for wildlife. Now I only have one horse, a buckskin kiger stallion that I named Spirit after the movie I loved when I was 10 years old. The movie is called Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron.

I strip off my towels and change into loose gray slacks, a black short sleeved shirt, and a gray denim coat. Ron meows and I feel the need to give him another toy, so I track down one of his toys; a small bouncy ball that one of my nephews gave me when he visited last summer.

I walk into the hallway and toss the ball in the direction of the kitchen and he tears right after it. No doubt he'll lose interest as soon I as get his breakfast ready. Which reminds me of people who will have to feed Spirit and Ron while I'm away.

I grab his food from the cabinet and open the can of wet food. At the sound of tearing metal he comes rushing in and I empty the contents into his bowl. I grab his water bowl and rinse out the old water. I set it to hot water to kill anything that decided to make a home in the bowl and use soap as well to clean it. I don't bother to dry the bowl and grab my two gallon milk jug out of the fridge and pour a decent in the bowl and set it down besides the tabby's food bowl.

I grab a mug and then pour the milk into it and then grab my phone to call some people. I open the fridge again and set the milk inside, grab chocolate syrup, and then firmly shut the door.

First off Connor: he was raised on a farm with cattle and horses and he likes Ron a lot, the only concern is that they will both gain a little unnecessary weight while I'm away.

I speed dial his number and wait for a few moments before I hear him yawn on the other end.

"Seriously Fox? You _had_ to call me this early?" Another yawn on his end. I have to stifle a yawn and I quickly remove the mug out of Ron's path and set it down again. I flip the cap open then pour an amount of chocolate syrup into the mug, probably more than I need, and shut the cap.

"Yes I had to Connor. Richard didn't tell you?" Then it hits me, of course Richard didn't tell him. It's against protocol. I take the mug away again from Ron and set it down over the utensil drawer. I open the drawer and grab out a spoon and stir the chocolate syrup and milk together for a while.

"Tell me what?" Connor asks and I can hear shuffling in the background.

"Never mind. I have to go on a business trip for a time and I need you to feed Spirit and Ron for me while I'm away."

Pause. "A business trip?" Silence. "Fox. An FBI agent doesn't go on 'business trip', what the bloody hell is going on?"

Damn. "Whatever I tell you next stays between us. Promise?" Sounds like I'm a freaking kid again. Then again Connor always had a soft spot for kids and pleading women.

"…Alright."

I run a hand through my hair and then grab syrup and put it back into the fridge. "Apparently I was recruited and promoted to become a CIA agent after the last case I handled. The case that the whole office is working on is supposed to be my case that I handle as a CIA agent."

Silence. I gently push Ron off the counter because he's starting to investigate the chocolate milk. "A CIA agent?"

"You heard right." I reply then take a sip of the cold make-shift chocolate milk. I walk to the living room and sit down on the couch.

"Holy shit…" He laughs. I'm not sure if it's a nervous laugh or a sarcastic laugh. Probably both.

"Alright. So? How long do you expect to be gone?" Connor asks in a casual tone. Ironic really because this whole conversation is anything but casual because when the CIA catch this call he'll probably be in a sticky situation.

"Truth be told…I have no damn clue." I sigh and take another sip of my milk. "But I can guess the longest time would be a month, the shortest a week."

Connor whistles then says, "I'm guessing I'm going to have to buy a month's supply of food for both of your animals."

I snort then say, "No because I restocked food for Spirit. Ron you'll have to buy his food but probably only a weeks' worth. I'll provide the money for you."

"What if Spirit needs more food?"

"I'll take care of that." Connor groans at the other end. "Don't tell me it's going to be that old hag. She was about to stab me with a pitch fork last time, that has been god knows where until you showed up."

"Ella is not _that_ bad." I defend half-heartedly. Sometimes I wonder if the woman has a few missing screws but other than that she's fine.

"You never had a pitch fork aimed at you." I laugh at the memory.

"Oh ha ha. Laugh." I stop then cough, "Sorry. I'll try to ask her niece to deliver Spirit's food. Just be on your best behavior around her; no funny business. This translates into no flirting or acting horny around her, which includes innuendo."

"Alright." Connor agrees but I have a feeling he won't hold his end of the deal. "I have to go now to make a call to Ella and possibly her niece now. See you in about a month."

"Don't get shot on your way to the airport." Connor dryly states. I sigh then hang up.

I speed dial Ella but I'm not surprised when I'm left to her message machine. "Ella it's me Scarlett. I'm going to be gone for probably a month and I need to you or Olivia to make sure that Spirit has enough food to last. This is greatly appreciated and I'll be sure to make it up to you somehow. Also I'm sorry this came up at such a late notice. I myself only got told yesterday that I had to go on this trip." I hang up then dial Olivia.

Once again I'm given to the machine. "Olivia. It's me Scarlett. I already called your Aunt Ella about this but knowing her I wanted to give this to you myself. I just got noticed yesterday that I have to go on a month's long trip that may or may not be a month long. I am going to need you or your Aunt to manage Spirit's food supply. Don't worry about Ron; he's already taken care for. Thank you." I hang up and then set the phone done and finish my milk.

I set the empty mug done and Ron investigates to see if any milk is left and to do so he pokes his entire face into the cup. I chuckle and take the mug away and walk to the kitchen and rinse the mug out. I look down at his cleaned out food bowl and grab it. It feels slimy but I rinse it under hot water and then dry it out.

I walk back to my bathroom and take a quick shower then brush my teeth and grab my duffle back and sling it over my shoulder.

Ron runs after me but I kneel down nest to the tabby and give him an affectionate rub and scratch behind the ears before I'm out the door. I shut the door carefully to avoid closing it on his paws then I lock it.

It's still dark outside and snow crunches beneath my feet as I walk to my car. As always I find a spare key to my car in my coat pocket and then open door to the driver's seat and then set the key into the slot. I start up then engine, shift the gears and then drive to the airport.

**-Time Skip-**

The airport is mildly crowded but then again, who wants to be at an airport at this time?

I've already taken care of all the details now I'm simply waiting for my flight to arrive…which should be in 15 minutes. I slip out my ticket again and check when the flight arrives, 8:30 am row 2 seat AA456.

I sit back and sigh then my phone vibrates in my front pocket. I pull it out and answer the call, "Yes?"

"CIA Agent Fox?" Strange, I was always called FBI Agent Fox, it feels foreign.

"What can I do for you?"

"My name is Emma and I called you to inform you of some of the mission details." The voice is a woman's but she strikes me as the bitch of a boss that expects you to do everything on her schedule.

"Alright then." I reply monotonously.

"We have already gotten you a room at the Villa Rioddi and a ride to get you there. Room number 13, I believe."

I scoff, lucky number 13. I don't say anything and she continues, "There is also the fact that the superiors find you at a disadvantage if you are not armed. They have found a compromise with the Italian government and the Volterra police force."

That's surprising… "Which is…?" I trail off slightly out of disbelief. Then again the CIA has a reputation for most of the time the CIA getting what they want when they want.

"You are allowed to carry a small firearm with you and it can be concealed." Emma continues.

"Then you must also know that firearms can't travel through international flights." I propose.

She scoffs at the other end. It is now official she reminds me of a know-it-all-bitch. "Of course Agent Fox," Her tone is mocking and I'm tempted to hang up on her, but that wouldn't look good on my first mission.

"They are going to deliver it to your room shortly after your arrival."

"Alright then, anything else?" I have to force out the pleasantness in my voice.

"Yes in fact. My superiors want to know if your scars will be a problem despite having no difficulty in the past, you are working alone now and you have to know the risks." I have to hold in a sigh…of course they want to know about the scars…

"No, they won't be a problem. I've dealt with them before and they haven't caused any trouble with any of my cases before I was recruited."

"Of course Agent Fox. I'll send your message to my superiors right away."

Then the line goes dead. "Wonderful…" I mutter under my breath. I glance up at the clock 7 minutes are left and I stand up and stretch the soreness out of my muscles. Again I grab my duffel bag and sling it over my shoulder and walk a slow pace to the loading area: B16.

All too soon I walk up towards the clerk responsible for collecting the tickets; I slip mine out of my pocket and present it to him. He nods then says, "Enjoy your flight."

I nod then walk into the tunnel that connects the building to the plane. I easily find my seat and sit down next to the window. In this row there are only two seats, this makes things easier. I set my bag underneath my seat and lean back and a small _ding_ signals the passengers to buckle their seat belts.

The staff comes around to check to see all devices are turned off and then the plane slowly picks up speed. Finally the plane lifts off the ground and we're airborne, I sigh and close my eyes to try to get some sleep…I can already tell it is going to be a long flight.

**-Time Skip-**

_I open my eyes. The surrounding is a dark forest that is sparse enough that the moon light can shine through the branches. The ground is damp and cool beneath my bare feet and a small breeze blows through the forest. The air is full of the scent of rain and the strong smell of pine. _

_I'm still in the clothes that I'm dressed in for today except my shoes but despite the clothes a thin layer of cold sweat covers my skin. My body is paralyzed and then I take a step forward and then another and another. Soon I'm walking but it feels foreign and sometimes my body stumbles. _

_What the hell? I'm not this clumsy…Then again I'm not the one who is moving here, like a puppet on strings I'm simply a tool that must do what the master commands otherwise I'm just a doll. _

_My body continues to walk until I stop and then sit down at the edge of the pristine and calm lake. The surface is almost like a mirror and the moon is perfectly imaged in the surface of the lake. Amongst the unnatural quiet of the forest I hear the faint beating of wings in the distance, but I still can't move because the cold feeling is still there. _

_Then it fades I'm not prepared for the side effect, like a massive head rush and black spots appear in my vision and I collapse onto the ground still awake but dazed and easy prey. I shake the feeling off and stand up and look around for the source. It's times like these when I wish I had my gun with me… _

_I scan the horizon until something hits me like a semi-truck at full speed. I go tumbling back and then roll onto my feet again and prepare for the next attack, that's when I recognize the sharp pain in my abdomen. I apply pressure to the wound and the pain increases to a point where I'm amazed that I'm still standing…wait this is a dream. You can't die or fall unconscious from a dream…I hope… _

"_Shit." I hiss out of my teeth. A sharp kick to the other side of my ribs sends me rolling into the lake water. Still on all four hands and knees I cough up the water that I swallowed when I hit the surface. Then a foot pushes me down into the water, it's not deep enough to completely submerge my head so I twist it to the side to breathe air. _

_My right eye was above water so naturally I tried to look at my attacker. It was unnatural…to say the least. Its clawed feet reminds me of a velociraptor, even with that signature claw and the legs are bent at the knees like a mammal's. The skin of the creature reminds me of leather. Two red slit irises stare down into my eyes and then a four sinewy fingered hand reaches down and secures a vice grip on my throat. My hands find their way on its wrist to try and pry or loosen the grip, no such luck. _

_The creature snorts in disdain in my face and I try not to gag. By the way the creature carried itself I figured it was a carnivore, now I'm positive due to the stench of rotting meet and blood coming its mouth. A forked tongue investigates my face then the creature grunts clearly unimpressed then throws me farther into the lake. _

_I don't have a smooth landing…I land harshly on my left side and something particularly sharp lodges itself in between two of my rib bones. I cough out blood and water and push myself off the ground and touch the object tentatively. The base is rough but there is a small section where it is smooth as a polished stone. That is when I realize something…it's not a stone, it's a claw. _

_Carefully I pull it out with my right hand. It's painstakingly slow and agonizing as I finally pull it free and let out a sigh of relief. I sit up and examine the talon, it's just like a hawk's, curved and sharp to get a firm grip on their prey. That's when something wraps around my legs and my waist. The creature's tail is smooth and very long and it tapers at the end with a fearsome blade going in reverse to the tail. The tip of the blade gently prods the flesh around my wound and I lash out with the talon in my hand. _

_The creature's hand quickly connects with my wrist and squeezes and then twists my wrist to bend at an unnatural angle. I let out a choked cry and blood runs down my chin and I'm guessing that the talon pierced into my left lung. Combined with the pain in my side, my wrist seems minor. I drop the talon and the creature drops my wrist and retrieves the talon and inspects it with interest even going so far to lick the blood off. _

_The tip of the blade pulls away and the creature leans down to proceed to lick it then it goes to lift up my shirt and lick at my wound. My vision has black spots at the corner of my eyes and I can only hear the sound of the creature drinking the blood pouring out of my wound and the sound of my erratic heartbeat. The creature stops licking and sits up again and this time I can see its face. I wish I didn't. _

_I close my eyes briefly and then a clawed finger tips my chin up and I discover that the creature has soft pads like a cat…or maybe I really am losing my mind… I open my eyes again and see the same handsome face with the black pattern of the skin trailing up to his eyes like an exotic tattoo. The dark red animalistic pupils are gone but the bright red color remains in the irises. A roughly cropped mane of black hair adorns his head and the bangs fall in front of his eyes like a black curtain in a play. _

_With the handsome face and animalistic body he reminds me of an incubus because every other demon I've encountered has tried to kill me. I maintain eye contact with the demon boy to focus his attention on my wounded state and not on my healing wrist. I hold the wrist well away from the boy and then I can finally feel and move it without pain. My blood cools down and the transformation starts… _

_Veins and arteries meld together to form one large blood vessel running through the entire length of my arm and eventually fades back into normal veins by the time it goes into my shoulder blade. The blood vessel is reinforced with transparent scales and relocates to the top of my arm and I catch a faint blue glow out of the corner of my eye. My skin hardens and separates into scales and continues into my shoulder blade where, like the blood vessel, fades into a web of black skin and then into a tattoo like the boy's face. My nails harden and sharpen to a point like claws and the like the boy I have toughened pads like a cat's. _

_The transformation is complete now my only concern is if the transformation happened to my real arm when I'm asleep. _

_I can worry about that later however because the boy catches sight of my arm and snarls showing his needle like fangs. His pupils revert back into slits and begin to glow with red light. His tail tightens around my waist and crawls up my torso until the blade is lying on my neck. He grins and kneels down to my neck to bite it as I feel the points of the fangs touch my skin. _

_A growl resonates within my chest and he backs off slightly confused. I lash out with my demonic hand and four tears appear diagonally across his chest down to his pelvis. He tries to leap back but I dig my claws into his tail anchoring him in place. _

_He growls and snaps at my face with his fangs and I try to evade as best as I can with my limited mobility. The fangs just graze my cheek and I pull out my claws and slam my elbow into his jaw. He's thrown back but his tail tightens around my torso and the blade hooks into my collar bone and goes straight through my left shoulder blade. He regains his footing and crouches down next to me again. _

_He growls again this time showing his fangs and I respond and show him my arm. He hisses and pulls out his tail blade then unwraps it around my neck. I lunge forward and plunge my demonic hand into his chest and his tail spears through my heart. _

_I cough up blood and every time my heart beats it runs over the blade. With my other hand I yank the blade out of my heart and throw the blade away from me. The boy gasps and grasps my previously broken wrist in bewilderment and stares down at the cavity where my hand grips his dead heart. _

"_You're…dead…yet…," I cough out blood runs down my torso and my chin. "Who…are you?" I hiss and I feel a surge in my demonic power. The shock vanishes and is replaced with a sinister grin that spreads across his entire face. His body slumps into mine and he whispers, "Your master…" _

_My eyes widen at his answer than four sharp needles dig into my neck, and I choke out more blood. Another surge of demonic energy brings me back and I punch through his ribcage and out of his back still holding his heart. The body once again slumps and I shakily stand up and stare at the blackened and rotting heart in disgust. _

_I relax my grip in preparation to crush the damn thing when it melts into black liquid that burns my hand. I hiss and try to fling the substance off my hand but it clings like glue and then crawls up my arm. _

_I put my arm farthest away from my body and kick the corpse away and off my arm. The black liquid crawls up onto my shoulder and some of it continues down my back with another stream wraps around my torso. It reminds me of tar; foul-smelling and hot to the touch but once it cools down it is hard to move. I find that I can't move a finger over the places where the liquid is now cool to the touch. _

_I choke out a scream and my left hand claws desperately to stop the flow of the black liquid into my blood stream. It only spreads to my left hand where the heat is twice as bad and I find parts of my skin peeling and falling into the lake. Blood runs down from my left arm and the black liquid stops at the neck but the burning continues in my left arm. _

_My knees collapse and I discover that the lake is now filled with blood instead of water. _

"_Know…your…place…" A voice whispers into my ear. It's male and it's as quiet as the rustle of autumn leaves. Then something grabs me down by the wrist and into the lake. The blood is hot and sticky against my skin and I thrash around to loosen the grip but eventually I drown… _

"…miss?...miss?...wake up!" The voice is faint in my head and I snap my eyes open and sit up. I'm shaking and gasping for air and I feel a thin layer of sweat covering my skin. Strands of black hair are all is disarray in my field of vision and I can only imagine I must have been thrashing around literally. My wrist throbs and I can only imagine that I must have hit something or someone when I was dreaming.

A young man with blonde hair in the airlines uniform is standing over me and I spot several other people off to the side, even a paramedic. I groan and clutch my head in the palm of my hand and run my hand through my hair and pull out my pony tail.

That's when I notice that I'm still on the plane but it's not moving. "I'm sorry that I caused such a scene. I'll be on my way then." I croak out and search for my duffle bag. The man nods and backs away and someone hands me my bag and I shrug it over my shoulder and walk down the aisle and off the plane.

My legs feel stiff and I still feel the effects of sleep and the nightmare and I make my way to the exit of the airport. I find it very easily and I check out and continue to the exit and out the glass doors.

It's early in the morning and squint my eyes to adjust to the sun light outside. "Miss Fox?" Another deep voice asks.

I spin around and see a tall and darkly dressed male in his late twenties. "Yes?"

"I'm your taxi driver to the hotel." I nod then follow him through the large parking lot of the airport. Eventually we come to a white car and he gestures for me to step inside. I'm a little uneasy about this but they did tell me they would drive me to the hotel. I open the door and strap in then close the door shut as he shuts his door and starts the car.

Old architectural buildings line the streets and compare themselves with more modern looking houses and apartments on the streets. It takes about ten minutes until the taxi driver stops and pulls up to the hotel. I step out of the car and readjust my duffle bag on my shoulder. "Miss?"

I glance over my shoulder and see him offering me a piece of paper. I take it and then he drives off. I narrow my eyes then examine the paper; it says that tomorrow a tour guide will be in the lobby offering a tour for tourists to take an exclusive trip to one of Volterra's privately owned and most renowned castle.

I walk into the hotel and sign in under my name. The manager gives me my room key and directs me down the hall. I find room thirteen and slide the key into the slot and open the unlocked door and walk into the room, which I find out is quite lavish. I shut the door with my foot and it locks to my satisfaction.

There are two rooms connected with a hallway: the first room is where there is a couch and several comfortable looking chairs all turned towards each other, this is obviously a living room of some kind. I walk into the hallway that separates the two rooms with a door equipped with a lock and most likely for privacy. There is another room that is the bathroom on other side of the door. In the other room is my single king sized bed with a plasma screen TV hanging on the wall and a small maple wood desk polished to perfection.

I set my duffle bag on the corner of my bed and walk into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. My hand reaches for a light switch and successfully finds one without any casualties. I strip off my coat and other clothes and fold them on the stone counter sink. I step into the tub and turn on the water to test out the temperature. I set it as hot as it can go before scalding my skin and set the water to pour from the shower head. I gasp in shock to the hot water but eventually I adjust to the water. I clean the sweat that has accumulated on my skin and wash my hair out of habit then. I lean against the side wall and relax but then a rhythmic beat starts in my temple.

I sigh. So much for relaxation… I stop the flow of water and step out of the tub and dry off. My hair is still wet but at least it isn't dripping water everywhere I go. I grab my clothes and set them in my bag and change into my outfit for tomorrow. I didn't pack much so I'll just have to cope. I don't mind actually.

I lie down on the bed and close my eyes but there is a knock on the door and I reluctantly get up and go to answer it, probably the weapons I was going to be delivered. I open the door and see the manager with a heavy looking metal briefcase in his hands. She's nervous and she all but throws it into my arms and it almost crashes to the floor and runs away.

I close the door and lock it. I carry the case at my side and then set it on the bed, no lock. The manager must have looked inside and saw the guns, in fact she's probably calling the authorities right now scared out of her wits. That's when my phone rings and I pull it out.

"Yes?" I ask in a tired fashion and slip off my shoes and socks.

"Agent Fox. You do not need to worry about the frantic manager, she has been put to ease and you are now allowed to carry around the firearms anywhere." Emma's voice is monotonous and then she hangs up.

I shrug and turn my phone off. I open the case and discover two M1911 pistols that are distinctly modified to be both unique with extra bullets and clips. It even comes with two holster, one is made to be under your arm and by your chest the other is a made to holster your gun at the waist. Satisfied I close the case and put it underneath the desk and set my duffle bag over it. I glance at the clock and discover it's only noon but I yawn anyways.

I close the drapes and crawl under the covers and drift into slumber.

**-Time Skip- **

I sit up groggily and stretch out. I kick off the covers and look at the clock; only 4. I feel better which is all that matters. I remake the bed and slip another pair of socks on and then slip my shoes on but I have to fix the tongue on my right shoe. I slip on my coat and slip the key in my pocket and then slip one of the M1911 pistols into an underarm holster and walk out into the hallway and out of the hotel.

I honestly have no destination in mind I just let my feet take me somewhere. That somewhere appears to be a small park covered in snow. Clouds cover the sky but the occasional ray of sun flashes through.

I sit down on a bench and glance around until I find myself in someone's company. It's a boy with pale skin and dark brown hair which is rugged with the bangs past his eyes giving him this surreal look. His irises are brown but I catch some reflection in his eyes and I guess he has contacts in. The boy looks a few years younger than I am, being 21 and a CIA agent almost seems unreal and something that only happens in fiction…

The boy looks around either 15 or 16 but the air around him is much older. I promptly ignore him and look the other way until a voice whispers into my mind.

"_Be careful around this one host…"_ I resist the urge to scoff and then reply, _"Now you offer your so called wisdom?" _

My tone is made to be sarcastic but the voice chuckles, _"You were always rebellious little fox. From the moment I was trapped inside your soul I had a feeling that you were going to be a handful. I must admit you are the most interesting mortal that I have ever encountered." _

"_Considering the thought that you only encounter mortals through me is saying something." _

"_You forget little fox that I can know every single thought and memory of another." _The voice chuckles again seemingly amused by my comment.

"_Yes…well we can't all be God's right hand now can we?" _

Lucifer hisses, _"Know your place, little fox…" _

"_Without me you would have been nothing and you know it." _

"_Do not be so quick to presume that I need your soul or your body to continue to exist." _Two snake like pupils with dark purple irises flash angrily in my mind. That's the last I hear of Lucifer as the demon/fallen angel recedes back into the depths of my mind and soul.

Back to the boy… He's wearing a modern style coat the matches nicely with his black slacks…wait. What did Lucifer mean by being careful around the boy? I sigh, I'll guess I'll find out sooner or later.

"You look like a tourist." The boy states plainly but his voice is very even and very musical. I scoff for real this time and face the boy, "Probably because I am a tourist."

He smiles and looks at me. "American?"

"What other country has its citizens so bored that they want to waste their money to see other countries?" I ask back.

He smirks, "Point taken."

Silence covers us both for a while except for the sounds of chatter from other people. Some couples eye us nervously then glance at the boy and try to get away as fast as they can.

How odd. "Husband?" He asks. I turn to him and show my hands to him, no ring, no husband. He perks up an eyebrow then says, "I'm surprised."

"Why's that?" I ask deciding to humor the boy for a while, if anything it passes the time.

"Just a feeling…" He trails off with a smirk on his face. "What gave you that idea?" I ask looking out of the corner of my eye.

"You are a very beautiful woman." He looks at me again and I can tell he is sincere.

"Whatever…" I tip my head back and relax.

I can hear snow crunching I assume he's stood up and I open my eyes to see him standing over me.

"Do you mind if I walk you to your hotel?" I stand up and walk back to the hotel. He follows silently and we eventually make it back to the hotel and he follows me even to my room.

I slide the card through and open the door but I narrow it to close it until his foot stops me. He sends me a smile, "You aren't going to invite me in?"

"It's late and I like to keep my dates wanting more…till next time…" I soften my voice at the end of my sentence then close the door. I roll my shoulders then just slide into bed. Eventually I fall asleep but my dreams are filled with the demon boy and Lucifer's voice.

**¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸**

**This is my last chapter before I go on a three week trip with People to People which is an educational group that allows students and adults to travel to other countries as ambassadors and experience a country's culture firsthand. **


	3. I Will Not Bow

**Disclaimer -**

**- Twilight © Stephanie Meyer **

**- Scarlett Fox © The Black Hawke**

**¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸**

**Alec's POV**

It's around 4 o'clock in the afternoon and the local humans fritter around the snow covered park. Dense clouds are covering the sun but around this time in the beginning of winter the sun is going to be low on the horizon. A few lights are coming on but the crowds haven't scattered yet.

Across the park I spot Jane wondering along with Demetri who is farther ahead of her. Due to a lot of begging and complaining on Santiago's and Corin's part the guard is allowed to spend some time outside the castle that doesn't involve patrolling.

There is also the fact that December is here and Christmas is coming. Before Jane and I arrived the Volturi didn't celebrate the holiday despite the want for to celebrate the holiday. After Jane and I arrived and became a part of Aro's elite guard Christmas was celebrated because Jane always wanted to have the experience of receiving presents and the joy of Christmas. Aro complied because to Jane it is a gift that is very special to her because after were called witches by the villagers Christmas became something that we could never have.

I easily spot Heidi dressed in a striking red dress with a thick fur coat covering her shoulders. I know that she is using her gift because the humans chatter aimlessly. Behind her is a group of about 13 humans and I know that she's playing the tour guide role and tomorrow she's going to take them to the castle for us to feed. By the way they are dressed in thin but flashy looking coats I had to guess they were mostly from America. There was no shortage of American tourists that came into the Volturi's halls.

Sometimes after feeding from American's some of us would comment on how their blood tasted as an old vampire stereo typical joke. Humans that had health problems had particularly oily feeling blood that tasted off. Felix once stated that after a batch of humans that came solely from America that Americans were really the unhealthiest humans and the stupidest.

I didn't blame him for saying that.

Heidi stops at the front doors of a quality hotel and the group of humans disperses. Heidi leaves after most of the humans enter the building but a woman goes against the crowd and comes out of the hotel.

If I would have been walking around I would have probably hit something but since I'm sitting at a table with a book in my hands I won't have to worry.

Her black hair is pulled back into a low pony tail with a few bangs in her face. She's dressed in a denim coat and slacks and her stride is determined. She's a tourist but when she bumps shoulders against Heidi she turns to face her then walks off even after Heidi attempts to talk to her again.

Heidi gives up but she has a startled look on her face. I'm surprised to. For a human to so easily resist her gift is unusual and my curiosity is at its peak so, I decide to meet this woman face-to-face.

She walks around for a while until she sits down at a bench and rests. I get up and walk towards her. She opens her eyes and glances around but when she sees me walking towards her, her eyes narrow in suspicion but then her face returns to normal.

I sit down on the opposite end of the bench and I rest my head against my knuckles and rest one leg on the other. I glance out at her in the corner of my eye through my bangs. She's observing me as well but the look on her face says that she is not impressed and then she goes to ignore me.

I scowl and look the other way but that's when a slight wind comes through and blows her scent in my direction. It's odd but very unique and pleasing to smell.

It's a combination of sweat, deodorant, and faint perfume. But beneath those is a combination of its own; strawberry, vinegar, and mint. An odd mix…and very conflicting. The vinegar almost overpowers the strawberry but the strawberry is there but the mint is almost undetectable underneath it all.

I decide to break the silence, "You look like a tourist."

She scoffs then says, "Probably because I am." Her voice is a lower pitch than most women but it is still alluring in her own right.

I smile at her comment than look at her directly. "American?" She looks directly back at me, "What other country has its citizens so bored that they want to waste their money to see other countries?" Her tone is sarcastic and I smirk.

"Point taken."

For a few moments we hold our stare then she breaks off again. Her eyes are blue, the original color of mine before I turned… Some of the locals spot me and know that I am a member of the castle and so they usher their children away from me. The corner of my lips tilts up and then I look at her again through my bangs.

She's still faced away from me but I can tell that she's noticed the people shying away from us.

"Husband?" She looks old enough to have one but she turns to face me and shows me her hands. No ring. I perk up my eyebrow in mock surprise.

"I'm surprised." I say smoothly. This time it's her turn to be surprised and she raises an eyebrow. "Why's that?" Her tone is humorous and sarcastic.

"Just a feeling…" I trail off with a smirk. She is quite beautiful I have to admit and her attitude is admirable. I always have admired women who are independent. They remind me of Jane in a way: Jane was always independent in her own right, she always had this free spirit that refused to be broken despite the horrors we went through in our childhood. Before we were burned on the stake they wanted us to confess, we didn't and then when we were being burned Jane didn't give into the villagers.

"What gave you that idea?" She looks out of the corner of her eye.

"You are a very beautiful woman," I reply this time I am sincere. In the past Jane has compared me to a snake, a cunning trickster who manipulates others for my own desire. I don't mind, I think it is rather appropriate however this prey refuses to sing…

"Whatever…" She tips her head back and her whole body relaxing. Through her olive skin color I can see the blood flowing through veins and arteries. Venom pools on my tongue and I swallow it down and restrain my hunger, after all it has been three days since we last fed.

I stand up and walk over to her and stand over her. My shadow covers her face and she opens her eyes. "Do you mind if I walk you to your hotel?" I ask and offer her my hand.

She looks at my hand in boredom then back at my face. Then she stands up and puts her hands in her pockets and walks away. Not to be put off I walk only a pace behind her.

The hotel is only a block away and in no time we easily pass through the doors. The manager baulks and visibly pales and she starts to shake. I glare at her and she immediately makes herself scarce and disappears into another room and closes the door forcefully behind her. Through the chorus of heartbeats I catch her frantic heart and her ragged breaths.

The woman glances in the direction of the door slamming and pauses momentarily in her stride. I stand beside her and wait for her reaction, that's when I notice she is nearly is as tall as I am. She shrugs and continues walking to her room which is ironically number 13.

She slips out her keys out of her pocket and slides it through the slot. The door unlocks and she opens the door. She slips through and I catch a glint of metal down near her waist but her coat hides whatever it was from my eyes. I put my foot out to stop the door from closing and send her a smile. "You aren't going to invite me in?"

"It's late and I like to keep my dates wanting more…till next time…" Her voice softens at the end of the sentence and I pull my foot back. She closes her door and I hear it lock. I could easily snap through the lock but I decide not to.

I never did ask her what her name was though. I make my way back outside and then meet up with Jane and Demetri. Jane must have seen me talking to the woman because she has a scowl on her face. Demetri is casual but he is a bit smug. I walk past them both and then walk down an alley to avoid the little remaining humans. They follow me and then I take off at a vampire's pace. I catapult over the rooftops and race towards the castle.

All the while the woman is in my thoughts…

**The Next Morning **

**Scarlett's POV **

I shoot straight up from the bed gasping for air, my right hand grasps desperately at my shirt like a lifeline. Panicked I look around the room, no demons…no Lucifer…no hell… The whole reason for having a fallen angel residing in my soul is because so he can avoid being trapped down in the Cage. My father had Lucifer in his soul last time before I was born and when I had developed in my mother's womb he moved into my soul.

When I die he'll move onto the next unfortunate victim's soul, preferably an infant's soul, and reside in that. Lucifer prefers moving into an infant's soul which is the closet and most accessible. He also tells me that the soul is developing like the infant and is easy to invade and it is also easier for the infant's soul to adjust to the new resident. From personal experience Lucifer has had to reside in adult's souls, but the transition doesn't go as smooth as if he enters an infants. Other times the transition doesn't work and both Lucifer and the soul can both end up in the Cage, where Lucifer will use the soul as a foot step to get out.

How do I know all of this? Lucifer showed me of course, to persuade me to not join the FBI. He didn't want to end up in another soul so quickly. Regardless I joined anyway unperturbed by the grisly images, if I'm going to end up in Hell I might as well do something right. I didn't and still don't expect divine interference for my soul. Lucifer has told me that once a soul is judged and convicted neither side can interfere. There is no such thing as stealing a soul from one side or the other. It's all based on the actions of the person.

"_Little Fox…"_ Lucifer croons inside my head.

"_What is it this time?" _I ask tiredly.

"_It seems that roles are reversed…" _Lucifer trails off suggestively.

"_Spit it out." _

"_The boy from yesterday…he reminds me of the Fox from that fable your mother told you when you were young." _

"_Figured that on your own, did you?" _I ask sarcastically.

"_I find it odd that your last name is Fox and that your last name happens to be Fox and yet it is the boy who flatters you. It is customary to follow the script you know, however it seems you refuse to sing to his tune." _

"_I find it odd that you bring this subject up. It certainly wouldn't be divine interference that caused this coincidence." _

Lucifer chuckles at this. _"I would suggest you avoid that immortal fox. No doubt he will not only steal the cheese you have but he will steal more than that until you are a trapped crow that cannot sing or fly…" _

"_Well it's not every day that someone encounters a vampire." _ I quip back.

"_Ah…good. You remembered what I told you about the children of the night." _

"_I would not have gotten very far in life if I didn't remember almost everything." _

"_True. I will you leave you alone…for now. Your attention is needed elsewhere…" _With that Lucifer finally was silent.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom for a quick shower. The water was scalding hot but made me forget about the nightmare. I soaped my entire body and then rinsed off. I turned the hot water down a bit then proceeded to wash my hair with the shampoo provided. I rinse my hair out then stop the running water and reach out of the bathtub and grab a towel sitting folded on a rack. I dry off and slip on a clean set of underclothes. I place the towel in a basket that is clearly meant for used towels due to the water stains at the bottom.

Quickly I slip on a black short sleeved shirt and then slip on dark blue jeans and then slip a black denim coat. I comb through my damp hair and then tie it back as neat as hair can be when wet.

Satisfied with how I look, I scan around the main room as well as the bathroom to see if I've left anything out that I would need. Nothing. I fold my dirty clothes neatly and set it down into the duffle bag in another plastic bag so I can tell the difference to what I've worn and what I haven't. I sip the bag closed and sling it over my shoulder and grab the room key. I don't take the gun case with me, it's just dead weight and another thing that I don't need. I hide one of my guns in an underarm holster and step outside in the hallway. Quietly I close the door but in the direction of the lobby there is quite a commotion.

I make my way to the lobby and the sight is uncommon. There are about 40 people maybe more all chatting excitedly. Both men and women are dressed fancy clothing this morning, for such an occasion it seems like I stumbled into a wedding. The women have fur coats that are made from exotic animals while others have flowing dresses, and all of them are decorated with expensive jewelry. The men are dressed in formal overcoats and suits that all look polished and expensive.

I feel very exposed and I stick out but fortunately for me I've mastered the talent of not being noticed whenever I don't want to be noticed. I'm not exactly the most discreet looking person do to my pitch black hair and my abnormally dark blue eyes. I have the talent of being the person people notice when I walk in a room, or being the face that no one will remember in a crowd even if they try.

I walk to a secluded area and sit down with one leg other another. My head is supported by my hand; my pose is casual and mysterious. Am I thinking about something or am I dreaming? I spot two men dressed in black, one is taller and stronger, built with a figure like Superman. The other is smaller and leaner but they obviously belong to a group of some kind.

My eyes flutter closed and I focus on their voices. Like a predator I'm equipped with multiple senses to locate prey or another predator. Said predators are vampires and I can easily tell on how they don't have any pulses and how they barely make a sound when they walk.

"Well well…that seems to be the human Alec was talking about last night. She certainly is different…" The first one…his tone is good-humored and light, like he's talking about the weather.

"I can see why he wants her…" The second one…his tone is deep and it rumbles like thunder.

"Everyone! Everyone! May I have your attention please?" A woman's voice peaks above the crowd. They quiet down immediately and I open my right eye in a bored fashion. Through the mass of bodies I spot the very same woman I ran into yesterday. Unlike the flock of pigeons that stands in my way this woman in dressed in a dark red dress that seems to compliment her mahogany colored hair. That and the fact that she's also a vampire.

"I am happy to announce that everyone is accepted to come compete for the 10 million dollar prize; a renounced pair of Faberge Eggs that were believed to have been stolen during a voyage that was meant to transport them in secret when that vessel was robbed and sunk by pirates." She holds up two ebony colored eggs inlayed with ruby jewels and the occasional tiger eye which makes the eggs look like something sinister is inside. Silver and gold lining runs across the eggs and encircles the jewels like vines.

Excited murmurs and whispers ripple through the crowd. "Now if you would please follow me to learn more about the contest." She leaves and the crowd follows. I get up and follow behind the crowd but it seems that I am not the last one. The other two vampires linger behind probably like shepherd dogs behind the flock of sheep.

Outside are two double decker buses with no company name plastered on its side. The crowd files in the first bus and a smaller portion is left on the second bus. I climb to the second level for some privacy but the lithe vampire sits on the second level with me but he sits in front while I sit in the back. The other hulking vampire is pressed against the very back of the first bus.

I lay on the seat like I would for a bed or a couch. My bag is underneath me and since my nightmares kept me up for most of the night, I drift off but I'm always aware of whether or not the vampire is moving or not. My eyes may be closed but another sense is at its peak…all creatures have auras and I can sense them. Like a cat sees the world when hunting or corned, the world seems to slow down and I can tactically analyze what's going on and how to handle the situation.

It feels like we've been on this bus for an hour when finally it comes to a slow halt. I sit up and walk out of the bus but I still linger behind the crowd. The two vampires however take a different route and out of my sight. I walk after the crowd in a daze and try to find other vampires. It's like seeing the world in two different lenses; how I see it with my regular human eyes and then it's like looking at the same image in infrared.

The crowd arrives at the gates of a large gothic castle. We only have to wait a few seconds before the gates slowly open. The crowd moves again only this time with more eagerness and I trail behind. The castle doors are already opened for our arrival and once I cross into the castle's foreboding threshold the doors creak and then close shut with a securing click.

The tourists look up in awe and amazement. I play along but in reality I see more vampires up on higher levels. Putting two and two together comes easily and now I know we're dinner.

'_Well done little fox,' _Lucifer chuckles then he purrs as cold icy fingers stroke my soul. My blood seems to freeze and I take in deep breathes to calm myself, it's not the first time this has happened but I've never been able to brush off the sinister feeling whenever he does that. The touch is always intimate and I have never liked it.

The group keeps moving up flights of stairs. The woman who has led us all here is informing the group of something. I really don't care because now a headache is beginning to form, and an uneasy feeling is rumbling inside my gut. That's when I notice another group of vampires behind closed doors. Their auras are different than the others upstairs, more tamed than their wild brethren upstairs.

I walk past the doors and I feel someone on the edges of my mind. I scowl and reinforce the mental barriers that I've formed in my mind. With years of practice I block out the horrific images in my head both from me working as an FBI and what Lucifer has showed me. Sometimes I struggle and fight against the demons in my dreams when the nightmares are too horrific. I've injured a guy that worked with me once from that.

What I've learned is to never let the walls fall down because that is what people expect from me. Always giving and never receiving a simple thank you in return.

I sigh and push those thoughts out of my head. That's when we reach two large doors that are carved and polished. On the other side is a room filled with vampires. Their need is overwhelming and I brace myself for what's going to happen.

'_Worry not little fox, I am here. However I think that you'll have a different path instead of being today's special…' _

'_Should I even ask?' _My skin pricks and it suddenly feels like I'm been dumped in ice water. I'm shivering all over and the world is starting to spin.

'_Life is quite boring without the company of another…' _

'_Why do you always speak in riddles?' _I hiss as a wave of pain throbs in my head.

'_I like to keep the mystery alive in your life little fox,' _

I mutter a curse under my breath as I finally get myself under control. The doors slowly open and the vampires stand still as statues. Then a rush of energy flows through my body and it takes all my control to not double over. It's demonic energy that comes when adrenaline rushes through my body making me faster and stronger and giving me more endurance. After all, the scar on my chest proves that I could survive having a two inch incision that ran across the length of my chest. Doc said that it was a miracle that I didn't bleed to death from the situation I was in. The only setback is that I'm left severely weakened afterwards.

_Gunshots are firing. Metal hitting metal. The frantic beating of my heart is all that I can hear. But with each beat my life is slipping away like the sand in an hourglass. I can't stop now, not with this mad man determined to own me, blood, body, and soul. _

"_Come out, come out wherever you are." He sings. I think back to when I was curled up in a sleeping bag in the forest and he was with me singing softly. Chasing the nightmares away and replacing them with dreams of eagles flying. _

_A song slithers into the back of my mind. His song. He always sang it and played it whenever I rode with him in his car. He believed in this song. It was his life. Until he went missing on a mission. We found him 5 months later and he wasn't the same. Doctors said that he had Stockholm Syndrome; where the patient is brainwashed and believes whatever his or her captors enforced on the patient. _

_Through 6 months of recovery, the man that I cared deeply for was back. The doctors said that he was in a fragile state of mind. I took that the wrong way and because of my overprotectiveness he ended up dead…at my hand. _

I can feel the demonic energy just beneath the surface. Like a water balloon you just have to get past the membrane to reach the water. The crowd floods into the room chatting excitedly. Then a man in his mid-twenties stands up from his regal chair and the crowd quiets but the energy of their eagerness leaves a pleasant hum against my mind.

"You may now feast my dears." He announces cheerily then he rushes down and latches onto a woman's neck. Chaos erupts. Vampires are snarling and growling in delight as blood flows like a river. Through it all I see the boy that was talking to me yesterday. He's just standing there in the chaos and then he smiles.

He rushes towards me and I brace myself as I'm caught in his embrace. My back hits the stone wall and one of the carvings hits one pressure point in my back. His hand comes and runs through my hair and he breathes in heavily. Then he leaves in and whispers, "I never did ask you your name." Then he trails down my neck. His fangs just graze my skin and I reply, "Scarlett Fox."

"What an interesting name…" Then the fangs sink through my skin. I choke and struggle from the lack of air but then I feel my skin change. The unnerving ripple where my skin reshapes itself and changes into segments. My veins all move to the top of my arm and protective layers of skin that allow flexibility but are still durable protect the blood flowing through my arm. My nails elongate and sharpen and I flex my hand to test out the movement.

Satisfied I put my hand on the boy's throat and then kick him off. His fangs rip from my throat and the sickening sound of tearing flesh seems to echo in my ears. He recovers of course and growls at me and in reply I crouch down in case he decides to charge at me again. He circles around and I match his pace slowly making my way into the center of the room and avoiding the occasional corpse. However it seems we have a crowd; all the vampires are tense with eager anticipation or anxiety and bleeding severely from the neck doesn't help my case.

"My, my what a show. It appears we have had dinner and now we are having a show now," The same dark haired vampire speaks out completely fascinated. Why wouldn't he be?

Something flanks me and hits me with enough force sending me crashing through the wall and then denting the next. I steadily get on my feet but that hit managed to break a large amount of my bones. I cough out blood which is a sign that several ribs are broken and piercing my lungs. Sure enough whenever I breathe in pain runs through my system.

A small girl steps through the makeshift door and then slowly smiles. Another pain sparks up and I almost scream.

'_You are of demon blood fox. Pain is what makes us thrive…and a devil always fights harder whenever cornered…'_ Helpful as ever Lucifer…

I snarl then lunge forward at inhuman speed and perform a roundhouse kick. My heel connects with her jaw and she's sent back into the feeding chamber, ungracefully so I might add. She gets up and snarls at me, I can feel the effects of her power but it's only a minor annoyance.

Another cold body slams into me from behind and we're both sent tumbling due to my demonic hand grabbing for a foothold. I retract my fingers from the stone floor and try to recover. The boy slams into me again and cold fingers grip my neck causing the wound to bleed more. He lifts me up to his eyelevel but we are both of almost equal height.

"I will enjoy ripping out your heart." He snarls out. Since my ribs were broken blood keeps pooling in my mouth, and I'm only surprised that it doesn't all spill out due to my neck wound. Even so I'm injured and I'm pissed so I spit blood in his face.

He throws me against the far wall and with contempt wipes the blood off his face. I'm left worse for wear however as my collision with the wall with my left arm and the force of the impact caused the bone to break. I struggle to breathe and I don't bother getting up. Inside my head Lucifer is raging and I'm not keen on dying but I'm also not keen on showing them that not only my arm can change…

"Felix…" Before either of us can react I'm pinned down by the large vampire that threw me through the wall. A large foot comes down and presses and I'm sure that I hear a few other ribs crack under the pressure.

"Now, now be gentle with our special guest." The lead vampire tuts lightly. The pressure is lessened and I look up as best I can. He's walking towards us and I spare a glance at the boy, he's being held back by another. Then the girl walks over, the same one that I kick and murmurs a few words to him. He relaxes but he glares at me.

Suddenly I being lifted up by my shirt collar and dangling in the air. "Your hand please miss Fox," The vampire holds out his hand expectantly then he pauses, "Unless that arm is broken as well…"

I raise my hand towards his and he clasps it in his grasp. I can feel him shift through the memories and I receive an unexpected burst of demonic energy. The muscles in my iris shift and I know that my pupils must look like a snake's by now. Using the other vampire as a temporary spring board I lunge towards the leader and then phase my hand through his chest. Technically my hand is not really in his chest it's just a ghost of what it is, if my hand were truly not phased he'd have a gaping hole in his chest that is temporarily filled with my hand.

Throughout the growls and snarls I hear 10 separate footsteps approaching the hall. The doors are thrown open by 8 vampires, one half breed that is timidly hiding behind a large brown colored wolf. They are all dumbstruck by the scene and I suppose I would be to.

The boy lunges and aims to decapitate me, I duck and narrowly avoid the blow. He snarls as he rolls back into a crouch.

I tense then stop as pain registers in my mind. I pause and gingerly grasp at the spear shaft that has made its way out of my body. I slump down to the ground and stop breathing. My world is getting darker…and colder… Soon I don't feel anything…

**Alec's POV**

I regain my bearing and look at the Cullen's and their guard dog that are standing in the doorway. All of them have shocked faces and I come to realize that I am trembling like a human. I immediately freeze like a statue and then make my way over to the human. I wasn't expecting Jane to impale her with a spear but it has worked and she is dead. Recalling the fight I think that she wasn't really human. Curiosity wins over caution and I slowly make my way to the corpse, I kneel down and examine her blackened arm.

It is very reptilian-like and the large glowing vein has dulled to a sick looking hue of purple. Another detail catches my eye and I hesitantly push back her hair that obscures her face. Although her eyes have dulled, a detail that all dead possess, the snake-like irises remain.

I get up and look to Aro who is sitting down while Chelsea is tending to him. I take a step back from the corpse as the dog is coming to investigate. He growls in my direction and I bare my teeth at him in reply. His stench is overwhelming, why did the Cullen's have to bring their guard dog?

That is when I hear it… _Tha-dump…_

We all stop and listen for the sound again… _Tha-dump…_

I step away from the corpse and the dog backs away as well. _Tha-dump…tha-dump…tha-dump…_

Hesitantly Carlislie Cullen inspects the corpse. Then she vaults to the side gasping and heaving and then she composes herself. Then her hand reaches to the spear and she firmly grasps it in her hand. She exhales then slowly pulls it out. The sound created is something out of a horror movie and the half breed wails. Alice, Bella and Rosaline exit the scene with Jasper following, most likely to calm them. Finally the spear is out and covered in blood, she drops it then slumps and breathes heavily. Carlislie gently helps her lie down in an area not covered in blood.

He's quiet for a moment that is when I hear something being stretch and being mended together. The girl is faint and sweating all over then Carlislie asks quietly, "Has your body always been able to recover from injuries such as these?"

"Yes." Cough. Curious the guard and the other Cullen members look to see what he's talking about. Collective gasps fill the previously silent room and then Aro comes to investigate. Where she was impaled there is nothing left but a patch of pink skin. I look at the rest of her visible injuries and I can hardly believe it…

"…Simply marvelous…" Aro says completely surprised. Caius and Marcus stand up and come over.

"How are you able to survive dear child?" He whispers. The girl opens her mouth but is seized by a hacking fit, coughing up blood.

Carlislie gestures for Emmet and Edward to gently pick her up then he turns to Chelsea. "Would you please escort us to your hospital wing? I'm afraid she is unable to do much in this condition."

Chelsea nods then walks out of the room beckoning them to follow her. The wolf follows them silently and his fading paw steps are the only thing we hear.


	4. Never Surrender

**Disclaimer -**

**- Twilight © Stephanie Meyer **

**- Scarlett Fox © The Black Hawke**

**¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸**

**Scarlett's POV **

'_It seems you have recovered,' Lucifer drawls, his purple irises flickering in my direction._

"_It seems I have…" I'm sitting in a dreamscape where rolling hills of grass are accompanied with tall trees that seems to reach toward the heavens. The whole place is tinted in a shade of purple like I'm looking through stained window glass. _

"_Can you tell me anything about that dream?" _

"_Your dream wasn't natural…it was…created." Lucifer pauses and I spare a glance to my right where the demon sits contentedly. This time he has chosen the form of a giant serpent with midnight black scales that shine iridescently. The head of the serpent isn't visible except for a purple iris with a red slit-like pupil that is shadowed by the coils. _

"_Care to explain that?" I raise an eyebrow. _

"_Apparently something tapped into your mind and controlled your dream when you slept. They even had enough control so you could not wake, even when the humans around you attempted to wake you." The coils shift restlessly and I have to wonder why. _

"_I notice that you say 'something', what exactly is the culprit?" The iris and pupil seem to brighten in amusement. Like a cat watching a mouse struggle in vain against its claws. _

"_There are several different creatures with that sort of power: witches, revenants, and of course other demons. However, due to how long you were under their thrall I suspect that it is another demon, and a powerful one at that." _

"_Anyone you know?" Typical demons. All this backstabbing and double-crossing makes my head hurt. _

"_Perhaps…the worst demon it could be is Lilith." The eye narrows in the darkness and flashes dangerously. _

"_Anything that I should expect in the coming months?" Waking up and screaming in a castle full of vampires is not the ideal place for nightmares. _

"_Do not lose sleep over this little fox; I will take care of it." The eye slides back to meet mine and they glow ominously. _

_I frown doubtfully and narrow my eyes to look away from the coils. Slowly I close my eyes and rest my head between my knees, my muscles relax and for a moment I let down my guard… _

_Suddenly something cool brushes against my back and I spring out of my position only to be embraced by two arms. One is firmly wrapped around my torso, the other is holding my chin. The coils wrap around my legs and I find myself falling backwards. Naturally I struggle by the hand holding my chin tilts my head up into the gaze of those purple eyes. Lucifer can choose any form to appear as and this time he chooses the face of a handsome young man with dark hair that falls into his eyes. _

_Of course there are some demonic traits that still show such as his eyes, the bloody crow wings on his back, and of course his crown of antlers that curls forward and backward. _

"_Relax little fox…It would do myself no good as to torment you myself. After all you have a hard future as it is…" He smirked then I fell into oblivion…_

…and fell flat on my face on the hard cold floor. I struggle to get up with my muscles screaming in protest. "Easy now. You have had a hard recovery. In fact your muscles are still adjusting." The voice is gentle and masculine.

"I know. I just had a rough time sleeping." I pull myself back into the bed and finally look around at something other than the floor. This vampire is wearing plastic gloves, a sign that he may be a doctor. And of course he is very handsome, like all vampires.

His blond hair is combed neatly back and his eyes are an odd golden color. They remind me of a falcon's or some kind of bird of prey. He sets himself down in a chair then looks at me.

"I'm guessing you will want answers to what you witnessed." I state.

"You heal faster Jacob and the other shifters and you didn't die when Jane impaled you with that spear…There is also the fact of your unique arm."

I shift. Why are hospital beds always uncomfortable? "That's one word for it. If I tell you the truth it will be hard to believe, but considering that vampires, werewolves and other creatures exist it may not be."

He nods and smiles. "My name is Carlisle Cullen."

"Scarlett Fox." I nod back then focus on my right arm. It's changed back into a normal looking arm which is good.

'_I could not have them tampering with a devil's blood, could I?' _Lucifer asks sarcastically.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes, _'Yes because I know what happens if they smell it or worse drink it.'_

'_Heh…heh…good girl…'_

What an asshole.

As much as I hate to admit it he does have a point…

"Have I stopped bleeding?" An honest and probably life-saving question.

"Yes."

"Do you know where the kitchen is?"

"No, but one of the members of the Volturi could. They would like to speak with you after you woke up. Stay here please." I nod and he leaves.

A minute later three vampires flanked by four more that I assume are the Volturi file in. Among the three there is an eager one which I remember was the one I stuck my hand in. The second has white blond hair and is scowling at me like I'm some sort of maggot that crawled onto his dinner plate. The third is very bored but he looks slightly interested; the four flanking vampires I recognize, two of them accompanied the tourists, and the other two attacked me during dinner...or at least their dinner.

"So you are well?" The first asks I believe his name is Aro.

"Yes." For the most part, but they don't need to know that…yet.

"When I searched your memories I could find none relating to your arm. However I did find out that you are from America's FBI, a curious thing. I found nothing as to why however. Would you care to enlighten me, dear child?" Aro still has a cheerful tone but most likely it can change in an instant.

I pause considering if I should tell them, in one way it would be chaos. They could go to America and possibly try to destroy they records or kill anyone who would be investigating but then again that would open up the door for the FBI that someone is behind the disappearances and continue this investigation further.

On the other hand it could be a good thing for them, at least. They would likely be more cautious in the future. I honestly think that the world isn't ready for vampires to reveal themselves to the public yet, it will only end up into a political and religious shit-storm.

However there is one factor that I don't leave unexplored: myself. If they went and dealt with the investigators, the FBI would no doubt send reinforcements and if on the slim possibility that they did drive out or kill the Volturi, which I seriously doubt, where would that leave me? They would likely see if I was contagious and perform multiple tests. That would not be a problem if I hadn't transformed my arm. I'm not taking that chance that someone might not notice the difference between my blood and a human.

Handled without precaution or used to gain immortality will have severe consequences. Plus they will likely grill me with questions on what I am and so forth, and I can't exactly tell them I have demon blood inside me. Most likely they'll lock me up and use me as a test subject. Something I would rather not face, to be honest I would rather be inside the cage than that.

'_Were I you in that situation little fox, I would prefer the same thing, if I was human. Speaking of which your species can be crueler than a demon sometimes…'_

I won't argue on that fine point, after all I've witnessed it on several occasions.

"The FBI sent me here to investigate the disappearances after we were pushed by the public to take action."

"Do you know if they will send another to tend to the situation?" Aro asks.

I shake my head. No. I know nothing of how the CIA works, the only thing I know is that I'll likely be reported MIA in 6 months, and then after 2 to 3 years of my file sitting like that and collecting dust they'll likely be stamped as killed on duty or something along those lines.

"I see, well thank you for the information. However there is one more urgent matter to take care of."

"Go on." I shift again and I hear a definite crack in my back. I look up again and I catch the boy send me a steely glare.

"You see we have a law that forbids humans from knowing of our existence. If a human does become aware of our existence we must eliminate them immediately." His tone becomes grave.

I nod.

"However, since you were able to survive impalement and able to fight off our elite we would like you to be our guest until we have decided what to do." His tone is once again cheery.

I nod again. He smiles obviously pleased this has gone so well, if it were anybody else I imagine they would be disbelieving and in denial however given my situation I'm not allowed to be in denial otherwise it will cost me.

He will likely also try to find out if I am eligible to become a vampire or join his Volturi.

"We will have to find someone to watch you while you stay here…" He pauses then turns to the boy. "Alec you will watch her at all times, in fact she will be staying in your room until we have made a proper room for her."

The boy, Alec freezes and glances at me then says stiffly, "Of course, Master." Then the three breeze out followed by the girl who throws me a glare. I shrug; it isn't my fault that Aro decided such a thing. Personally I would have preferred something like solitary confinement.

The larger vampire smirks then leaves followed by the other one, leaving me with Alec. Then Carlisle comes in and quickly checks up on my vitals then turns to Alec, "You should get her something to eat."

He says nothing then stares down at me; I glare back then stand up. The room spins slightly then gesture my hand out, "Lead the way." He sneers then walks briskly out of the room and into the maze of corridors. We continue like this until I feel the effects of being drained of energy and lack of food. Whether or not Alec notices is beyond me as I lean against the wall to regain my footing.

A door opens and closes then I hear a startled "oh!"

I look up and see three people: the young girl with bronze hair who looks to be 7 years old maybe older, an older woman who looks younger than 20, and finally a young man who has definite characteristics of a Native America. He's not a vampire; this must be Jacob the shifter that Carlisle mentioned.

Alec suddenly is back and stares coolly at the trio and then looks at me and frowns then without a word sweeps me off my feet and into his arms bridal style. My head and vision spins and a sense of vertigo occur, I shake my head to clear it then glare at him.

He turns to the three promptly ignoring me, and I turn to look at their reactions. Jacob looks a little sympathetic and at the same time disgusted, the older woman looks concerned and the young girl looks faintly interested. "Are you looking for the kitchen?"

"Yes. Aro told us that he supplied animal blood in the refrigerator." The older woman says.

"Follow me." Alec replies then swiftly turns around then continues down his intended path, but his pace is quickened. To say he is irritated is an understatement.

Finally he deftly opens the doors to what I presume is the kitchen with me in his arms. Sure enough there is a complete kitchen with an island counter and not too far off are some arranged tables and chairs. From how the moonlight shines through the windows and hits them they look dusty probably from lack of use.

He sets me down curtly and I easily catch my footing and then brush off some imaginary dust.

"Stay here. Understand human?" He hisses the last word while leaning forward and in my face. I frown and refrain from pushing him back. "Not very bright are you, considering I survived impalement that proves I'm not human." I snap back in a monotone.

He sneers, "Then what should I call you?"

"My name would be nice."

He snarls then grabs my chin and I hear a growl. He turns around then focuses on the man who I assume is the wolf I saw earlier. Then he snorts derisively and leaves without another word.

I sigh and roll my eyes, such maturity. Then lean against the counter and run a hand through my hair tiredly. I yawn. "I apologize for that and what you witnessed earlier."

The woman looks startled then recovers, "It's no problem." Pause. "Do you mind if I ask what are you?"

Shit. "You would not believe me if I told you." I say stand up again and make my way to the refrigerator.

She snorts, "Try me."

I open the door and look inside, sure enough there is food in here and conspicuous plastic bag of red liquid which I assume are blood. I grab an egg carton and then grab two of the bags and close the door with my foot.

"Truth. I'm not sure what I am." I shrug then toss her the bags which she catches and gives one to the girl. I look at Jacob, "Do you want some eggs?"

"Huh?...oh ah nah. I'm not hungry but thanks for asking." He stumbles clearly not expecting this question.

I shrug then look at the carton for the expiration date. They'll be good until another month, give or take. I set them by the stove and search for a frying pan and find one that is covered in dust but otherwise in good condition. Nearby a roll of paper towels sits on a wooden pole that was likely made to hold it. I grab a towel and thoroughly wipe the surface in and around the pan.

"So…how long have you had these abilities?"

"Since I was born…or so I was told." I set the used towel on the counter and set the pan on the stove and search for butter and a spatula.

"Do you know the extent of your abilities?"

I pause in my search. Should I tell her the truth? After all I'm the only person alive who knows what I can do.

"No. I do not." I walk over to the drawers and open the smoothly as to not damage the wood work that is engraved in the maple. I find the spatula I was looking for and grab a fork while I'm at it.

"So do you know what we are?" Her tone is hesitant. I have a feeling she wouldn't be asking this in any other situation. I set the spatula and fork down by the pan on the counter and turn to face her. I cross my arms over my chest and lean against the counter.

"Of course I know what you are. Rest assured I have not told anyone else that you are a vampire, or that the child is a half-vampire. I find it odd yet refreshing to see you tolerating a werewolf."

They all are shocked at this revelation. "How do you know all that?" She finally stammers out.

I chuckle. "You think that there are only vampire and werewolves that go bump in the night? There are a lot of other creatures out there; dead, undead, or alive. You just happen to be a part of two groups that are getting a lot attention right now in the world of fiction and media."

"So what you're some kind of creature?" Jacob asks interested but he's also wary. I shrug. "I don't know if there have been beings like me before…so I really don't if I truly am a supernatural creature or something that was created. I honestly doubt the latter however."

I get back onto my feet and walk to the refrigerator to look for butter and find it in a compartment on the other side of the door. It's cold but it'll do; besides I only need a small piece. I open the box and unwrap the butter, a sign that it hasn't been used and retrieve a knife to cut through it. Carefully I cut through the harden butter and then rewrap to the best and set it back in the box.

I set the pan on the burner and set the temperature to 5 and scrape the butter off the knife and onto the pan's surface. The three take a seat on one of the tables and settle into a silence. A minute seems to pass and the butter finally melts. I take the pan off the stove and roll it around so that the butter will spread out. I open the carton and grab two eggs and crack the first one against the pan's rim and repeat.

The stove is hot enough that in a minute or so I flip the eggs on the other side. I check to see if they're ready or not. Good. They ready.

Carefully I set them on my plate and turn the stove off. The salt and pepper is already on the counter in little shakers. I'm not picky when it comes to food but that doesn't mean I like it bland. I spread a reasonable amount of each on the eggs then grab the spatula and pan and set both in the sink. Out of habit I rinse out as much of the butter as I can with just water, otherwise Ron will lick it.

My mood plummets from content to somber.

I sigh remembering the little tabby. I miss him and Spirit. I probably won't be able to have the freedom to own my cat or horse but either way it doesn't matter; no animal will replace Ron or Spirit.

Carrying my plate and fork I sit a little ways away from the trio who are chatting quietly. I eat quietly and stare forward which is at a wall. I try to look apathetic but I feel more and more depressed. Maybe I'm too deep in thought as I search for anything on my plate just to occupy myself with something else; turns out I ate the whole thing already. I can be a compulsive eater given a stressful enough situation but due to my metabolism I need to eat a lot and not always do I eat enough so it all works out…

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click…_

I look up then look towards the trio but they look curious as well. I stand up taking my plate with me and rinse it in the sink. I grab a napkin and wipe around my mouth then throw it in the garbage. I wet my lips but feel a slight sting…I was chewing my lip?

'_Dear Fox, you are sharper than my own mind at times but sometimes you are just oblivious to the world…'_

Then a woman comes in and she looks like a secretary. Light green blouse with a skirt just hitting the knees and bright red lipstick plastered all over her lips. There is also the source of the noise we heard earlier; her 6 inch high heels. I frown at the sight of them.

I never liked high heels and I never understand why women wear them. I think I'll stick to plain tennis shoes or converse.

Her long dark hair is pulled up in a bun, though if you ask me it looks a bit too tight. Like her face is being pulled up into a fake smile, such as the one she's giving me now.

"So…you're our guest?" Her tone implies that she would have rather preferred me as dinner. Whether their dinner or her dinner is debatable.

"Apparently so…" I reply apathetically. She lets out a 'humph' then rummages through the kitchen noisily. I sigh and roll my eyes. I start to walk out but the sound of wood against the stone floor draws my attention. Not so much as to make my look back but enough to cock my head in that direction. I continue to walk to the door then open it politely for the three to leave then quietly close the door behind us.

"Wait. Won't you get into trouble if you leave?" The little girl speaks suddenly realizing what I've done. I shrug and walk to the left. "He simply said 'stay here.' he never implied where. So as long I don't leave the castle I can leave the kitchen."

She giggles. Then skips towards me and takes my hand and leads me in the other direction. The other two follow wordlessly and soon after we walk through a maze of corridors the little girl stops at a grand set of double doors. I can hear some people murmuring on the other side and when she opens the door free of fear I assume that she knows and trusts them.

All chatter stops the moment I walk in and the girl smiles and says, "Come on." She tugs my hand again and takes me to the couch where two vampires sit. They must be her parents. I can see the similarities between them and her.

The bronze haired man frowns and looks at me like he's trying to find the truth behind the mystery. I look at the girl again when she takes my wrist into her cool fingers. I notice it is my right wrist the one that changed during the fight. She smiles sweetly like she's expecting something to happen nothing does and I slowly slip my wrist from her grasp. She's confused and then she glances at the brown haired woman embraced in the man's arms.

The man looks up and around meeting the eyes of each individual. _'They are wary Fox. Be careful and try not to get them to kill you.' _

"Scarlett may I see how you have been healing? At the rate you heal you should be fine but I want to make sure that everything has healed correctly." Carlisle says.

"Of course." I stand up and follow him into another joint room. "Please sit." It's another bed room. I sit down in a chair. He pokes and prods the ribs that were broken and ask if I feel any pain then goes on to repeat the same thing to other various parts of my body. I always say no.

"Well…you've healed correctly, which is good but I noticed some unusual lumps on your back. May I have a better look?"

I nod then slip my shirt off. He inhales sharply and I feel a mixture of shame and defiance. I know what he's seeing, the multiple scars that run across my back. Some are from the time I've worked with the FBI, others are from fights with demons, and there are those that I've earned by learning how to defend myself.

I hear a gasp in the other room. A mind reader perhaps?

I've done this hundreds of times, not specifically for these two lumps but for other various parts. However these lumps are unheard of.

"Did you know you had them?"

"No. Not until you mentioned it." _'Lucifer? What have you done now?'_

'_I'm giving you a gift. I think you'll need them in the future.' _

'_Wings? For once can you not make me look like an angel demon hybrid! I'm not crazy about having religious zealots chase me around.'_

'_Worry not little fox…'_

Carlisle prods a bit harder and I feel my muscles react, they twitch. "Have you had spasms like that before?"

Isn't spasm a bit exaggerative? "No."

"I'm afraid I do not know what they are, or if they're dangerous."

"I do." I slip my shirt back on. "They're wings."

He blinks once. He must think I'm crazy. "How do you know?"

"You would not believe me if I told you." I sigh.

"Try me." He chuckles. I sigh again and run my hand through my hair. I can't exactly tell him that I have a talking demon in my soul and that I can hear in my head, without it going smoothly of course.

'_You could always show him.' _

'_Are you suggesting that I let him look into my mind?' _

'_That is exactly what I am saying.' _

'_Are you going to tell them the truth?' _

'_Of course.' Lucifer's tone is baffled. As if by doubting him, I've committed a sin. 'What a clever simile little fox.' _

'_I hope you know what you are doing.' _

'_Of course. I have but one favor to ask you however…' _

'_What?' I growl at him. _

'_Let me take control.' _

'_I would rather eat a bullet.' _

'_It's the only way…' He croons once again brushing his essence against my soul. _

'_Fine…just let me tell him what's going to happen…' _

'_I'm afraid that will be ineffective.' _

'_What -?' Then my head spins and I drop to my knees and all fours. I curl up as my surroundings fade then I'm in the dreamscape but this time I'm overlooking a calm lake. However on the surface is what I would be seeing firsthand but instead Lucifer has taken control. _

"_Scarlett! Scarlett! Can you hear me?" Carlisle asks clearly surprised at my sudden vertigo spell. _

"_What a ridiculous question. Of course I can hear you." Lucifer speaks through my voice but to make things easier he's added his voice echoing whatever I say. Not exactly in sync but you know enough that there's something sinister there. _

_The others burst into the room tearing down the doors. They all stop dead when they see what's happened. _

"_What are you?" A woman finally asks. "The right question would be 'Who am I?' but I will tell you I am the reason Fox will grow wings, I am the reason why she has this arm, and I am the reason she survived death." _

"_I am known in the Bible as the Light Bearer." The reaction is instantaneous. The bronze haired man falls to his knees in shock and Carlisle shakes him a few times. A honey blond haired man has his mouth open in shock and can't seem to close it. _

"_If you don't believe me perhaps I should show you." Reaching out with my hand he summons a ball of mist and shadows that dance around showing and reenacting the battle of heaven and the tortures of Hell that Lucifer witnessed. _

_After a moment he swipes it away then turns to the bronze haired man who fell to his knees. "The boy has permission to read her mind to find out the truth." _

"_Then would you let me see it as well. I did not see it the first time." Aro asks. The entire guard has showed up. _

"_Of course." Lucifer's voice hisses. He holds out my hand and the bronze vampire goes through my memories. Aro takes a hold my hand and searches through my memories as well. _

_They both come out dazed but what they don't realize was that Lucifer was reading their minds as well. "I…never expected such a thing to exist." Aro stammers. Caius turns to him impatient but he senses Lucifer's malice and knows that it's dangerous. _

"_Yes there is truly such a thing as Hell, but you needn't worry. Only demons inhabit that infernal realm. The dead only go to death's realm where there is only peace, unless of course you promised and sold your soul to a demon. Then you are truly damned." He smiles. _

"_Lucifer enough! They're already on edge. I thought you were the one who suggested that I not die again." _

_He pauses for a moment then bows at the waist. "It is time for me to go back into the reaches of her mind and soul now, but I assure this isn't the last you've heard of me. Especially in the coming months. There is a storm brooding I can feel it…" _

_There's a flash of light from the lake and then Lucifer steps out practically naked except for the sash around his waist. He smirks and his eyes flash again then he grabs my chin and kisses me. This isn't a passionate kiss, it's suffocating and possessive. I choke out a protest but he only uses that to slide his tongue further down by throat. Foreign liquid trickles down my throat leaving a burning sensation behind it. I struggle to try and push him away. Suddenly he let's go and I scramble away, the burning in my throat hasn't past and it feels overwhelming in my stomach. I groan and double over and my vision is hazy. _

_I feel my arm change and then it spreads further. I shake off the sensation and stumble to the lake's edge. Starring at me is a demon…_

_Silver locks replace what was once black as night. Blue eyes has transformed into glowing ambers to represent the beast. Half of my face is covered with blue tribal markings that run down my neck and just like my vein they glow mysteriously. I stand up shakily and look down at myself. My whole body is covered in black scales with the markings running down until my navel. My mane of hair reaches down past my waist where it looks like feathers. _

_I've noticed all this except my new tail. It's as thick as my main body and probably as long as I am tall. At the end it tapers into an arrangement of spines and blades but what catches my eye is the blue vein continuing down along my spinal column. _

"_What did you do?!" I snarl out. _

"_I did nothing to trigger this transformation. It is one of the many forms you have. I'm surprised you haven't triggered in actual life yet…it is very curious… Most of the times the host can easily trigger in a fit of rage or of negative emotion that will transform into rage. Granted you've had your tempers some powerful enough to trigger but you didn't…It is peculiar…" _

_I growl then I try to walk away but fall to the ground due to the transformation I'm still working out balancing with my newfound tail at hand. My legs have also seemed to have changed, like an animal the legs of an animal. I huff then curl up like a cat with my tail just touching my nose. _

"_If nothing else you will be prepared to fight Lilith if she chooses to come after us. Just be warned she has some control over supernatural creatures, little fox." _

"_I'll remember that." I growl. My tail twitches impatiently and I dig my claws through the soft soil. _

"_Well you best get back. Wouldn't want them to have a panic attack would we?" _

_My vision darkens and I feel like I'm falling then…_

Vertigo overwhelms me and I find myself in control again. Shakily I get to my feet and I sit in the chair. "Is it true?" Aro asks inquisitive.

"Yes."

I pass a glance at the guards but Alec and the girl who glared at me look horrified.

"Is he really bound to you?" Aro prods.

"Yes. Until I truly die, yes."

"How do you have demon blood inside you?"

"There's a ritual that Lucifer performs when he first bonds with his host. It involves a substantial amount of his blood and a large amount of the host to lose a lot of theirs. It solidifies the process and wards off other demons that I am Lucifer's host."

I yawn. "If you would be so kind as to show me where I will sleep for tonight. I will answer all your questions in the morning. I give you my word."

Aro nods then looks at Alec. "Please escort young Fox to your room if you please Alec."

Alec nods stiffly then gestures for me to follow. Silence is all the follows as we exit the room. He's tense and walks briskly away from me as if I'm a leper.

'_The boy was accused of being a witch and being my servant when he was just a boy. He only became a vampire because the villagers were burning him and his sister at the stake at the time when Aro rescued him and Jane.' Lucifer informs me. His tone is hardly sympathetic but very businesslike and formal. _

Well that explains his reaction. Being called a witch and accused of working with Lucifer and then being burned on the stake and now he and his sister find out that their newest house guest holds the entity responsible for their suffering. Most likely they'll be angry but with anger comes fear and they will no doubt have both.

Soon enough we stop in front of two double doors and he opens the door politely and I walk in silently. The room is a color combination of black, gray, white, and dark red. The couch is accompanied by a coffee table and a set of chairs. There is an extravagant bed on the far side of the room but it looks like it hasn't been used in a while. There is a large window, probably 10X16 feet long to tall, on the opposite wall with drapes and curtains framing it like a picture. Sitting in front of the window is a simple desk but on the desk are a laptop and a lamp with a pencil holder. The edge of a chair peeks out from the desk. A bookshelf is lined against the wall filled to the brim with books.

The whole room is only lit by the moon's natural glow and guessing by how high it is the darkened sky I guess that it is close to midnight maybe later…or earlier considering it might be Wednesday. The atmosphere is tense and I have no desire to make it tenser.

"You may sleep on the bed since I have no need for it." Alec walks in and sets the distance between us. He turns away and walks towards the bookshelf where he instantly engrosses himself in the book titles.

I shrug then walk to another door. I assume this is the bathroom and I flick the light on. I wash my face then comb through my hair. It would be nice to have a change in clothes since mine are all bloody and ripped but I dare not push my luck with Alec. To me he seems like a ticking time bomb ready to explode.

I step out of the bathroom and walk over to the bed. Alec is sitting down on the couch buried in a novel. I sit down and slip off my shoes and socks then curl under the covers.

The bed is soft and carries the scent of cologne and the vague scents of previous guests. None are strong enough to be recent but the strongest one is a combination of spice, cologne, and a definite aromatic scent that seems to be associated with males. It is very strong but at the same time subtle. Conflicting and welcomed at the same time.

_Pap… . . . … _

I sit up at the noise and find Alec sinking into the mattress. He's as close as he wants to be but he holds a bundle in his arms. I raise an eyebrow. "Clothing. You need to change."

I take the shirt and the loose fitting pants and get out of the bed and walk to the bathroom to change. Silently I close the door and slip off my shirt and pants but leave my under garments on. Perhaps I can retrieve my bag… I turn my shirt in my hands but the bloodstains and the tears would be rather conspicuous in the streets and I'm sure that no one in the castle needs to be reminded of earlier today.

I toss the shirt into the waste basket and slip on Alec's shirt. It's a little big but I'm used to cross dressing so I do not mind. I examine my pants and they seem to be in better condition than my shirt so I fold them and then slip on the pants Alec provided me with.

I open the door and walk back towards the bed. I slip under the covers again but Alec eyes my remaining clothing in my hands.

"Why do you keep that?" His tone implies he has no interesting in holding a conversation, he just wants to know.

"I grew up in a conservative household. It's a habit." I shrug.

"Hmm…" If anything he looks curious but cautious.

I yawn then slip back down into the covers. I shift around until I hit something. I turn around and see Alec lying on top of the covers. His back is facing me so I turn my back to him and close my eyes.

Hopefully tomorrow will be better…

**¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸**

**Hello. **

**I'm planning on drawing the many forms that Lucifer will take in this story since I've been neglecting to draw lately. High school is a week away and I've also been working on an Advance Placement project for AP European History. **

**I may even draw Scarlett but I'll need to work on my human anatomy first, her demon form should be easier to draw since I draw more inhuman creatures than humans. Once I'm done drawing the pictures will be on my deviant art profile, Detroness. **

**I have to ask one favor from you though…Please do not be afraid to write constructive criticism, I always appreciate well thought out reviews. If you plan to do the opposite however, don't bother. I will not pay attention to your comment unless it seriously offends me. **

**Thank you for your time. **


	5. Dance with the Devil

**Disclaimer **–

Twilight and all of its charactersStephanie Meyer

Scarlett Fox © _The Black Hawke_

**¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸**

'_Fox…' _

I groan. My fingers grip the sheets. My body feels like it's on fire and I can't escape.

'_Fox…' _

Again. That voice croons. Damn.

'_Fox…Fox…Fox. Fox. Fox. Fox!' _

I bolt up breathing hard. That's when I notice Alec is standing off to the side ready to pounce if I have another reaction like that again.

Slowly I reign in my breathing then I look at him again. "I'm sorry."

He frowns. Slowly he inches towards me cautiously then he slinks onto the bed until we're a few inches apart. I reach up to push him away but instead I settle for a hand on his shoulder and a slight push. I'm not going to push him away but I hope he understands that I don't like people this close to my face.

He smirks then effortlessly pushes me down and then sits on my waist. He's not exactly heavy but not exactly light either. I grunt then attempt to sit on the back of my elbows but he pushes harder until I'm lying flat on my back. His cold fingers trace across my collarbone then he delicately lifts back the collar of his shirt. His fingers close around my throat and I resist the urge to fight. I steal a glance at the window…night is still dominating the sky.

His face is impassive but there a slight determination there and there isn't the slightest hint of malice.

Gently his thumb runs up and down my neck then traces circles around my neck but there's this particular spot where I can't feel his cold thumb, it's just…blank. He gets off wordlessly and walks to the bathroom then comes back out with a mirror.

"Look."

Wordlessly angle my chin the way his fingers want me to. Then I see what had his attention. In the side of my neck are four bite marks like a creature with canines both upper and lower bit into my neck. The marks are smaller than a vampire's fangs so that rules out them but what's really interesting are the darkened veins that coil around like vines.

The bite site itself looks inflamed but when Alec ran his fingers over it I didn't feel anything.

Curious I raise my hand and run it over the mark, nothing. He leaves in a gust of wind and presumably going to get Carlisle. Seconds later Carlisle comes in the room followed by Alec and he goes straight to asking me questions such as if I'm in any sort of pain or if there is anything usual happening in that general region.

"No. So far it I don't feel anything."

He sighs then sits on the chair seated next to the bed. "I've never seen a bite wound like this, it doesn't seem to be dangerous but for now if something else happens please come get me as fast as you can." He leaves and I subconsciously rub at my neck.

Alec is standing a foot or two away and warily stares at the bite-mark; his hostility is palpable that I can taste its bitterness on the back of my tongue. It's another skill that I've perfected under Lucifer's teachings, and it is very useful to know when someone's close enough to shoot me in the head.

"If you're' trying to burn a hole in my head Alec you should know that it's not working." I dryly state rubbing the bite mark. I better stop rubbing this…it's starting to sting. A blue piece of clothing is sitting on the desk next to the bed and I grab it out of curiosity.

It's my jacket.

I occupy my hand that was rubbing the wound with tracing the seams of my jacket cuffs which used to be a comfort habit when I was a child.

Alec growls irritated then I find myself pinned to the bed with his cold hand resting on my collar bone. My jacket flies to the floor in a heap and I shift to try to get comfortable underneath Alec's grip.

I twist my head to look away in boredom; we've already been down this road. He growls again and leans into my neck while his hair tickles my face and his cool breath hits my neck. I steal a glance at him from the corner of my left eye and I'm amazed but startled… his irises are a vivid combination red and violet. The two colors swirl in his eyes giving him this supernatural look.

'_Lilith…'_ A snake's hiss then it the jagged pain of glass cutting through my flesh grabs my attention. I pull my right arm in my field of vision and a savage wound cuts down my forearm starting at my wrist. The blood gushes forth and soaks the white silk sheets red, my head spins and I groan and drop my arm on the soaked fabric and rest my head on the pillow.

How I would love to sleep right now…

Alec, however, has other plans and roughly grabs my right arm; and when I mean 'grab' I mean 'yank'. I grit my teeth, this isn't the first time that my arm has been pulled out of its socket but it still hurts like a bitch, then I relax my jaw as numbness overtakes my arm and I steal another glance at Alec then at my arm and see that his mist engulfs my arm.

Slowly the mist recedes back to its owner and the pain comes back and I let out a shaky exhale at the building of pain then I suck in my breath as Alec's cold hands trail up my wounded arm then his fangs hit my flesh and bone.

'_Enough of this!'_

Pain throbs in the back of my head like the patter of rain but steadily it increases in tempo and the volume reminds me of the fortissimo that was in my music sheets when I played in band.

Focus, Fox. This is no time to getting off track…

Then it feels like electricity streams through my body and I scream and then Alec's cold and soothing hands leave my bloody arm and I catch his shadowed figured jumping to the far side of the room.

I attempt to sit up but I fall again on my bloody arm, again pain shoots through my system. I choke out a pain filled cry then steadily sit back up cradling my arm. The cooling blood from the sheets has dampened my face and my arm still bleeds blood onto my lap. I'm surprised I haven't bled to death.

Electric pulses prick at my muscles all along my spine and along my arm. I look down and see the damaged muscles knit back together like thread on a quilt maker. Thread by thread and strand by strand.

I choke again and hack for a couple of moments but I find that I hack up blood.

A blue glow takes my arm then slowly turns into a purple hue then transforms into a menacing maroon. The change over takes my arm then trails up my arm and into my spine; the muscles in my back twitch and flex and I instinctively reach back but my sharpened claws cut through the cotton of Alec's shirt like a hot knife with butter.

There is a ripping sound like ripped fabric then two large ebony colored wings folded around me. I discover they are just like a bat's but with a stiffer bone frame, probably to support my weight but other than not much of a difference besides the color. They are covered in a protective coating that we're all born with but after a few test stretches the goo is all gone.

The sound of metal creaking grabs my attention from my wings and I see that Alec has his mist curled around him. The pipes from the bathroom burst and water surges around Alec and mixes with the mist and forms a shape.

'_You will need my help, Fox. This one is out of your league…for now at least.' _

"Fine." I whisper then I fall into shadows and see my life through on a movie theater screen.

The shape condenses then changes color and finally reveals a woman. "Not a woman Fox. Lilith."

Her form is nude until a sheet of water barely covers her assets. I stress the term barely. Dressed a form fitting white dress covered in the occasional blood splotches is a tall woman, taller than Alec, with bleach blonde hair that goes down to her waist. Her figure is the classic hourglass but her chest looks too big for her, if she wasn't a demon I don't think she'd be able to stand straight with those on.

I snicker.

Her figure doesn't have any muscle or fat on her making her look unnaturally beautiful but disturbing, more so than the vampires. Her angular face is in sharp contrast with her curves and her icy blue eyes are in stock contrast to her tanned olive skin.

"You host, I presume Lilith?" Lucifer asks, in a cold and neutral tone.

She purrs like an oversized housecat then takes in the air with her eyes closed and she strides over to us for a couple of steps like a stork. Her movements are jerky but graceful in an awkward combination which suggests little use with this body of hers. She opens her eyes again revealing emerald cat eyes and her thin bloody painted lips curl up in a sly smile.

"So cold Lucifer? Perhaps I could warm you up?" She purrs. I really hate her now.

"You couldn't even get yourself on fire compared to some of the humans on this plane."

Her sly smile drops like a stone in water but she puts on the pleasant mask of indifference, "To answer your question; no this isn't my host. This is my human form, made and molded from my power and totally under my control. Unlike your unpredictable host who recklessly risks your being and hers, mine is able to be reincarnated." She sneers at the end and her tone is arrogant.

"Hmmm. So you've inhabited the body as a soul," Lucifer nods once but he is not impressed, in fact I sense a 'Been there, done that' feeling from him.

"I performed such a task earlier, but I found that it poses certain problems…"

She snarls and her face twists up like crinkled dry leather, showing her rows of sharp teeth reminding me of a shark. The skin around her eyes tightens and she looked like she received plastic surgery but in all the wrong places, but as soon as she transformed her face flattens back.

"What you have failed at, I have perfected." She grins.

"Have you?" Lucifer asks dubiously planting seeds of doubt. Her grin falters then she smiles. She points to the door and the stream of water slams into the door and carves in a rune of repulsion which stops everything from getting inside or outside.

She proceeds to slowly circle Alec appreciatively but Lucifer doesn't move but I can feel his disdain.

"How curious." Her eyes flicker to us then back to Alec impishly, "I sense his desire for your host not only in body but in her death as well." Well that's not surprising. She lower's herself to Alec's ear; she is taller than him with those barstool legs after all.

"Alec," It's a whisper but it resonates like thunder, "I ask you destroy the demon that is responsible for your past misery." Alec's eyes flash her emerald eye color. "My pleasure."

Lucifer doesn't react until Alec is within an arm's reach then he uses his momentum to throw Alec to the wall. I'm honesty surprised that the wall is still standing then I realize that Lilith's ability to control water has cushioned his impact. He springs back at us but Lucifer narrowly manipulates my body to avoid Alec's teeth latching onto my neck. Lucifer begins to step back but a ripple of water causes him to lose balance and with Alec's follow through we land harshly on the floor with Alec's hand pinning us down on my collar bone, then it trails up to my neck and he effortlessly lifts us up.

He closes the distance between our faces and grins manically then throws us to the far wall. I brace myself for the impact but we are stopped by water, or more specifically a sphere of water. Suddenly I'm in control but it feels all wrong…I'm suddenly very weak. Damn…

I feel myself slip out of the watery cocoon and my arm reverses back to normal, Alec grabs my arms and hoists me into his grasp which I sure will leave bruises.

"'Pride goeth before thy fall'." She sneers at the sphere. With a snap of her fingers I'm in Alec's arms and he turns around and I see Lucifer, or at least an apparition of him in his serpent form. His tongue flickers out angrily and his eyes glow with cold calculation.

"Hmm…" Lilith purrs then tilts my chin up, "So beautiful, too bad I'll have to kill you. Then again I always did like the ones that didn't scream as early."

I would spit in her face but she locks onto my lips with her own.

Hmm…yuck. She tastes like blood and sweat, not exactly my two favorite flavors.

My eyes flutter as her lips leave mine leaving an unpleasant aftertaste. I gag and I feel myself slipping in -….

Goddamn…

"_Get up Fox." Lucifer…? _

_I open my eyes and see that we're standing the grassy fields again. Lucifer is still in his serpent form._

_What happened? _

"_Lilith removed the small amount of demon blood from your body, as well as removing me entirely from your physical form," He lets out a derisive huff of air from his nostrils letting out a wisp of smoke and his eyes flash. _

_Are we able to do anything? _

"_She may hold the board right now little Fox, but that doesn't mean we can't use our own resources." _

_I shrug. I've never been opposed to cheating; the only thing is if you do cheat be an expert at not getting caught. Otherwise what's the point of cheating if you get caught? _

"_That is one of few aspects I've liked about you. You are always willing to bend the rules for your own survival." _

_The only thing that I do not understand is why you are willing to alter the contract. _

"_I wish to survive just like you, something you should be able to empathize with easily." Lucifer's serpentine tilts to the side perceptively. _

_I nod. I understand. "Good." _

_Lucifer's eyes spark and out of the coils of the black scales reveal a rolled up manuscript, the edges are slightly burnt and an ebony silk fragment binds the entire scroll together. The contract. _

_Lucifer takes it with gentle care between his jaws and then offers it to my awaiting hand. The moment it touches my right arm changes entirely to its current demonic appearance. _

"_You remember the terms for more power, yes?" _

_I nod. _

"_Excellent." I offer my hand to the serpent and then one of the fangs runs through the palm and right hand. Slowly Lucifer pulls out and the blood crystalizes and forms into the ritual dagger that my family has used for generations. _

_The smooth ebony handle is complimented with an ivory blade and burgundy colored rubies embedded into the handle. The blade itself curves wickedly reminding me of a talon. I grasp the handle in my right hand; its cold touch reminds me of an old friend's touch that has turned cold and bitter like betrayal. I smirk out of irony, but then again isn't that what I'm doing? Going against my morals and altering the contract for more power. Now the question is whether I'm doing this to survive or to get more power. _

"_That is always something to ponder…" _

_I pause. Would I be able to overcome this challenge with my current power? _

"_I will be honest with you little fox: you have a small chance against Lilith, I would not advise it however. Time is the most valuable thing a man can spend; I believe someone famous said this, and unfortunately we do not have this leisurely time." _

_I sigh then slice the cold blade against my left wrist. I let go of the blade and it transforms back into blood and splatters to the ground. I gently tug on the silk fragment and it falls to the ground as ash. The text is written in a combination of Latin and demonic language but my iris contract and the symbols glow and they become clear as day in my mind. _

_I hold my left wrist above the scroll and watch as it hits and soaks the parchment. The blood shifts and forms my family symbol over the older 20 year old signature. The contract catches aflame and the ashes float over to Lucifer. _

_Somewhere in the distance crows caw and I look over my shoulder. A curtain of black shadows my vision and I fall back into smooth coils then restrain me from retaining my balance. Lucifer's serpentine face is inches away from my own and his tongue flickers across my face. _

_The muscles in the serpents face pulls up the corners of Lucifer's mouth to make a menacing grin. _

"_Signed and seal. My dear Scarlett Fox you are now a permanent half-demon." _

_His fangs dig below my collarbone and foreign liquid enters my bloodstream. It's like a rush of adrenaline but stronger. _

_I close my eyes and I find myself resting in a nest filled to the brim with bones. The nest material itself is various metals smoothed out, intertwining together in an ornament arrangement. _

_A hiss draws my attention behind me. I look over my shoulder and see an evolved version of my demon form complete with my wings. She hisses and I stand up and face her confident. _

_She hisses and her tail lashes out and cuts a small section of my cheek. "You are not my master…" _

"_I am your master…" She hisses angrily at this and lunges at me. I hit the ground and lash my foot out at her, catching her in the back. She growls angrily and lunges again but I pin her down by her throat. Her tail slips around and constricts around my neck. _

"_I am not your master." I hiss out. She pauses and blinks. "I am you!" I yell and plunge my hand into her chest. She doesn't scream instead she nods and fades away into smoke and I inhale it in. I cough once then twice then I close my eyes and prepare myself for what's in the future. _


	6. To the Bitter End

**Disclaimer – **

**Twilight and all of its characters © Stephanie Meyer **

**Scarlett Fox © **_**The Black Hawke**_

**¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸**

_Perceive the world around you, without opening your eyes…_

Sounds easy enough… Keeping my breathing regular I probe through the mist around me, soon the picture is clear. We're still in the castle more precisely in Alec's room, with Alec and Lilith; Alec is… right underneath me…? Wait…I'm resting on his lap. Lilith is sitting across room him drinking another glass of what I presume to be wine, the bitter aroma wafts over to where I'm lying down.

A manicured nail impatiently taps on the hard surface of the wooden chair arm. _Click_.

Alec proceeds to run his cold hand through my hair, it is a soothing and comforting gesture that I relax to.

In the far side of the room is a barrier… I can't find anything beyond it but it's not a part of the room or the wall. It reminds me of a sphere, most likely where Lucifer is trapped.

Lilith sighs impatiently then speaks up, "She hasn't woken up yet?"

"Apparently not." Alec replies smoothly.

A moment of silence then an unpleasant stench rolls through the room, it reminds me of sulfur. "Then listen closely _boy_, she will wake up in the next 15 minutes either by your hand or by mine when I return."

The sound of an explosion rocks the whole room then the sound and the smell is gone.

"You know you could have saved me the trouble if you had just woken up."

I open my eyes and sit up as best I can, "No thanks. What time is it?" I yawn.

"Around 11pm." I nod.

I survey the room and see a crystalized sphere in the far side of the room, "That's where she held Lucifer."

"Where is Lucifer now?"

"Lilith took him with her."

"Do you know where she went?"

"Not a clue." He shrugs then looks back at me.

Silence hangs in the air.

"Please don't do that." He grimaces.

"Don't do what?" I tilt my head at him.

"Narrate things like that."

"I can't help it, it just comes naturally."

He grumbles then scratches the back of his head.

"Wait. How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"After my metamorphosis I was connected to you through your thoughts."

"Your metamorphosis?" I ask disbelieving and I raise an eyebrow.

"After I drank your blood I…began to change,"

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going to drag on?"

He sends me a glare, "It will drag on if you don't let me finish."

I roll my eyes and settle myself down to listen to him.

"After I drank your blood I changed," He looks away and his face is…lost, then he sends me a glare. I shrug. "To something more human but with some of the perks being a vampire and apparently whatever the hell you are…"

His head finally rolls to face me again plastered with a dubious look. "Gee thanks." I reply sarcastically.

"What sort of perks?"

"I don't need much sleep, improved senses, and my natural gift."

"Doesn't sound like much of a change."

"It isn't, but there is a craving to blood."

"I notice that you didn't say need,"

He nods.

"It's just a craving."

"Any other changes?"

"A few: I have a tattoo on my back and sometimes it glows and a few new powers."

"Such as?"

"Lucifer told me that I had the ability to manipulate shadows similar to how I manipulate my mist but instead of cutting off senses the shadows physically damage their target. He said that after some lessons I could travel within shadows and see the world through shadows, whatever that means."

"Anything else?" I ask.

"No."

I roll my right shoulder; it's starting to cramp up. I must have slept on it. Alec leans in and starts to massage the area, sometimes I wince from the twinge of pain that springs out but eventually it is relaxing.

Eventually the dull pain goes away; instead it is replaced with a welcomed numbness. "Where did you learn about pressure points?"

"When you live as long as I have you learn a few things." Alec replies.

I raise an eyebrow and he scowls.

"About Lilith…" I start, but Alec cuts me off with a motion of his hand.

"She knows about me, but I think she realizes that I have 'potential'" Alec makes air quotation marks with his right hand.

I nod once then stand up and stretch, my spine cracks and I walk to the bathroom to rinse myself.

"I do _not_ need to know everything little thing you do." Alec exclaims, "And stop narrating what I say! It's weird, like you're making our live a fiction novel that everybody reads for their own amusement."

"Story of my life…" I mumble.

I close the bathroom door behind me and strip off my shirt and toss it on the floor where it lands in an unceremonious pile of gray.

I grab the white fluffy wash cloth from the silver rack and then turn on the hot water. As I test out the temperature of the water with my right hand, my left holds the cloth that could be a cloud right now.

Eventually the water heats up and I dip the cloth under the running stream of water. The cloth soaks up the water and faintly resembles a squished sponge but I shrug and wipe my face of with the soaked cloth, warm water runs down my wrist to my elbows.

I throw the wet cloth back onto the rack and pat my face then throw on the gray shirt over my torso. I open the bathroom and find Alec…moping.

"I am not moping." Alec growls out.

"Oh?" I raise an eyebrow, "Your face says otherwise." I grin.

Alec's growl grows softer and then I'm tackled back onto the floor. My head hits the wooden floors with a dull thud that seems to echo in my brain. The world spins for a moment until I see Alec sitting as plainly as he pleases on my stomach. I attempt to sit up with my elbows and stare at him.

He sends me a raised eyebrow. "Get off me. You heavier than you look!" I hiss out. He mimics my grin and then rolls off me and stands up.

I stand up then walk to the door where I lightly press my hand against the door, Lilith's repulse rune glows lightly and I sit down in front of the door cross legged.

"What are you doing?" Alec asks.

"Thinking, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're being lazy."

I wonder…

"Wonder, what exactly?"

"I'm wondering if Lilith's rune only repulses physical objects and not thoughts."

"We're can hear each other's thoughts now," Alec brings up.

I twist around and look at Alec, "That's something else entirely different, we're inside the room. I'm wondering if I can send thoughts out of the room."

Alec gets an exasperated look on his face, "I'm guessing to Edward?"

"Is that the mind reader upstairs?" I ask, he must have been the one vampire that was shell-shocked to see Hell.

Alec nods.

"Well let's hope this works…" I mutter,

I face forward and relax my body and close my eyes and tune out all the rest…

My demonic senses flow in and I see the world in a hue of black outlined with white and anything else is painted in a glowing color.

_Edward? _ I project my though out to the castle.

Every vampire looks around for the source.

_Edward, it's me, Fox. I need you to raise your right hand so I know which one is you. Trust me. _

Soon enough one of the auras raises their right hand.

_Good. Now listen closely we don't have much time before - _

I'm ripped out of my concentration when I slam against the rune which then slams me back to the ground. I groan and sit up.

"Damn… Alec!" I call out.

I shield my eyes from the flying debris and find Lilith standing in her demonic form before us. Dressed in black scales that seem like armor with a red curtain of hisses snakes like a cape, just like Medusa.

"**Hello again, half-breed." **She hisses.

My demonic blood surges forward and I growl in response.

"**Such a filthy thing."** She says in disdain. I leap forward and I feel my arm start to change. She doesn't move and that angers my demon more.

My eye catches the movement of red but my body doesn't react in time.

A snake slams into my ribs and then follows through and circles around my torso and slams me to the ground over again. I cough up some blood then I flex my fingers and then smirk, yep all done.

"**Your demon blood cannot help you."**

The snake constricts tighter, "Heh…we'll see." I grin, I can taste my blood on my tongue.

She frowns then her face breaks out into her own grin then suddenly the world is a blur as the snake whips me around the room occasionally crashing my head against something.

"**I wonder…" **

I cough and dig my claws into the snake.

Another snake shoots out and wraps around my right arm and twists it painfully behind my back to the point where I'm sure it will snap under pressure.

"**Your bodies are so frail. A simple twist and,"** One squeeze and a raw scream tears from my throat. The snake around my torso slithers back and I hang from my useless right arm, I snarl at her but she smirks, **"You break." **

"**Perhaps you are not Lucifer's chosen. If you are I'm getting rid of competition and if you aren't… well one less mortal in the world."** Her face breaks out into a grin then I whipped up and then slammed to the ground, hard enough that the wood gives just a little.

"**Where's your little pet now? Or should I say 'my' pet?" **I cough and my vision swims. A massive headache is starting to pound in the back of my head.

A few seconds pass then I'm being dragged then I'm hoisted up to Lilith's eyelevel. I drag in a breath but it's getting harder to. That grin hasn't let her face yet and a twisted look glows in her emerald eyes.

"**Let's see how long you last." **Then she hurls me down and outside the castle.

Time slows down and my vision is starting to fade as the ground comes closer, I no longer hear the wind whipping past me instead all I hear is my heartbeat.

It's still there, still strong. Then it misses a beat and I convulse in midair before I hit the ground. I'm painfully aware of the sickening crack of my skull and the blood that pools underneath my face.

My vision is swimming as another black figure lands on the ground trailed by red. Soon enough they're close enough that I only see their feet. Carefully I'm pulled up by my neck like a broken doll.

My vision flashes back and the only thing that I register are the emerald eyes.

"…**me, vampire…play a game called… correct? How… you catch?" **A grin then I am thrown upward and vicious kick lands in my stomach and I go crashing into the ground headfirst and then because of momentum roll on my side, successfully breaking my other arm. I'm dimly aware of the pain however; maybe when I hit the ground I damaged the part of the brain that registers pain.

I'm pulled up again but this time a new face. My vision feels odd and I can't open my right eye. Maybe that blow broke the front of my skull over my eye. The newcomer's scent reaches me and I feel safe and satisfied.

The human part of me feels safe because this is someone I know and hopeful on the slight chance that they'll be the last thing I see.

The demon feels satisfied because she knows that this one will avenge her, she does not understand the concept of love or hope. All she knows is satisfaction and vengeance, the feelings of a hunter, no the feelings of a demon.

If one thing is for certain, the both of us know that we will die.

The newcomer's face contorts in agony and draws me against them; I'm faintly aware of being held close, their scent overwhelms me but also comforts me.

This is good…I think…my vision is starting to darken, my heart is beating but with each beat its slowing and weakening…

Soon I fall into darkness…

**Alec**

I suddenly feel cold. Too cold. I try to reach out through the bond but I find nothing. Fox's body is horribly disfigured: the right side of her face specifically over her eye is bashed in and while her right eye is closed blood seeps through the eyelid, like a tear; her right arm is broken at the joint while her left arm has the upper bone snapped and poking out the skin, her legs aren't in much better shape, which is the same state her ribs are in, the most terrifying thing is the obvious crack in her skull where not even her hair can hide the gruesome reality.

She's dead. I don't know even if her remarkable ability to heal can save her. I shudder.

_She's dead but her killer is __**not**__! Avenge her. Kill for her… You know you want to…_ A voice hisses, is cold and painfully familiar.

Another shudder flows through my body and I feel my despair and anger pool together. The change starts below my right eye, like a tingle it grows with each pulse of my new beating heart.

"**So boy… Are you going to fight me to, just like your rebellious pet?"** Lilith's eye grows mad with glee then narrows with a cold calculating look, **"Or are you going to be a good like boy and obey me?"** Her face breaks out again into a grin.

_Kill her! She's right in front of you!_

I glare at her through my bangs then I stop the change and untangle myself from her corpse and walk towards her. I wouldn't be able to kill her, even if I tried…

Her grins widens if possible then cackles like a hyena, she continues to howl until with a sickening crunch her jaw unhinges and a thick tongue wraps around me but it doesn't touch me. A fleck of saliva hits my cheek and I hiss in pain. It's utterly disgusting how I can see the veins and how the tongue is purple and bloody like a piece of freshly cut meat.

"_How utterly disgusting and degrading." _The muscle whips back and I leap back towards Fox, slightly disgusted that I called her a 'corpse'. I clutch her warm body to mine and leap back again.

"**You!"** Lilith screeches it's like nails on a chalkboard. **"How did you get free?!" **

"_I convinced the angels that even if they destroyed me here, I would be reborn again. I also told them that they had another concern on their hands." _

Lilith's eyes widen, **"You bastard!" **She shrieks and launches herself off the ground and towards a shadowy figure. They don't even flinch as she comes closer until –

I hiss and shield my eyes from the blinding white light. It fades and I look back at the figure and them standing over Lilith with four others except the fact that these newcomers are purely made of white light that it hurts to look at them but the large wings on their backs give what they are away.

_Angels!_ My demon hisses angrily.

Lilith shrieks madly and tries to untangle herself but a spear is summoned in the hand of one of the white figures then is stabbed through Lilith's stomach. She shrieks again until the shadow raises their hand and suddenly she is silenced.

"_I believe you have what you came for gentlemen; I also see no other reason for you to dally." _

One of the white figures exclaims something in a tongue that I can't understand but it sounds like an animal cry and then summons a blade made solely out of fire.

But the one who summoned the spear holds up their hand and says something else in that tongue then in another flash of white light they are gone.

The shadowy figure comes closer and my demon goes quiet. Soon they're standing over me then they kneel down and set an ash colored hand on Fox's forehead.

"_Your blood…Alec." _My head snaps up at the mention of my name and I hesitantly reach out with my right hand and place it into the shadow's left hand.

The skin of my palm tears and my blood drips into the strangers palm, they pull away and pour it down her throat. They hold out their hand again and clench my palm and more blood pools into their hand. Again the stranger gives her another dose of my blood and then another, then they stop and tear into their own wrist and hold it above her forehead.

_Pit._ A drop of black blood hit the center of her forehead.

Softly they start to chant in another tongue then slowly raise their voice to where their voice booms through the courtyard. A purple flame sparks in their left hand and then slowly engulfs us both.

It's strange because I feel the heat but it doesn't feel threatening. The courtyard statues cracks and orbit around us until they are nothing but dust, the wind howls and whips along with the current of fire and sand.

The stranger is still holding the strange purple flame in their hand that is nothing more than a small spark.

There is shift in the stranger and I look at them more closely then I'm drawn to look up, the sight takes my breath away.

Two large black wings circle around us; they are beautiful and magnificent with the only flaw being the heavy chain link connecting them together and the smaller chains that seemingly connect the wings to the stranger.

"_Your journey will be harder now that I have told the angels about my secret but I have confidence in your abilities. Go and survive, my dark angels thrive in the world where only the strongest survive through the storm." _

A resonant crack of thunder crashes in my ears then with a brilliant flash of light I disappear into darkness.


End file.
